Ashes
by Golden Autumn
Summary: ZK Rated T for sexual refrences, action later, and language. In a world right after the war, everyone is confused. Nobody can make quick good decisions. Love makes things even harder. How do you choose the right thing?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

The fire seemed to dim in the last months of the war.  
Azula went crazy, thinking all were out to get her. She exiled and killed and locked herself in her bedroom. Ozai, well, got…killed.  
A week before the comet came, Aang gathered all of his allies and launched a surprise attack. Just before they were about to loose, Aang found the firelord deep in a secret chamber.  
They fought for 2 long hours. Neither of them gaining ground, or tipping the scales in their favor. Each time Ozai shot a blast, Aang dodged it. Every time Aang used air, Ozai shot a fire ball into it making the hot air rise. They both knew that this fight would decide everything, the whole future. They both fought hard.  
Later, both of them were starting to tire, Aang especially. Ozai slowly gained ground until Aang knew that unless he did something, he would be defeated. His last chakra was blocked, meaning he couldn't go into the avatar state. He was too weak to anything else but air bend, nothing worked. All he could do was dodge, dodge, until he was sure that in a couple seconds he was gonna be dead. Suddenly he remembered an airbending technique that Monk Gyatso taught him.

"_This move can only be used as a last resort, you must promise me Aang, you will not use this move unless it is your only way of survival."_

"_I promise"_

_Gyatso showed him the move: and demonstrated it on him. He slowly bended the air out of his lungs, until he couldn't breathe. After about a minute he put the air back in. Aang fell to the ground shaking and gasping, and even though the air was in his lungs, his fear over powered him._

"_Now you see why it must be only used as a last resort, you must never use this unless it's the last thing you can do."_

_Still gasping Aang nodded "Yes, –I understand" _

Aang pushed back to the present and saw Ozai only a foot away. He could see the fire in his hand growing, ready to strike. With his last bit of strength, he earthbended Ozai away from him, he desperately locked him in place by trapping him in an earth body lock. Just before Ozai could break out of the lock, Aang started pulling the air out of his lungs. Ozai stopped immediately and tried to breathe. He couldn't get air. He rasped and choked and tried to scream "Stop!" but he couldn't. He tried to fire bend, but even fire needs air to burn. He stared at Aang and continued to struggle. Never stopping until he went limp and died seconds later, he had no last words. Aang walked over and closed his eyes, he couldn't stand to leave them open, to see the last words unsaid. He sunk the earth back into the ground and erased all evidence. He burned Ozai's body in a couple of places, trying to make it look like he died fighting, an 'honorable' death.  
He ran back through the tunnel and turned a corner, he maybe could find Sokka, Katara, and Toph and get out of here.

* * *

At the same time Katara fought through soldiers, while Sokka and Toph searched for Aang. Even though she had water tribe fighters on every side, she felt as if she was doing all the work. Zuko entered the chasm and found Katara fighting. He rushed to help.

Sokka and Toph slipped behind the fighting and ran down a tunnel, Toph stopped and felt Aang running down a tunnel that connected with the one they were in

"He's down that tunnel!-And the firelord, is dead"

Toph created a shortcut for Aang and shouted down through it to signal it was her. He ran down the tunnel and found Sokka and Toph standing there.  
Sokka and Toph just turned around and ran and Aang followed. After about a hundred yards they found Katara in a chasm fighting soldiers.

"Katara! Aang killed the firelord, lets go!"

"okay Sokka, but what about Azula?"

"I took care of her before I came to help" Zuko but in.

"Okay fine, lets go!"

Katara did one last water wip and killed the remaining soldiers. Toph lifted their wounded on earth beds and ran through behind Aang and the others.  
Aang fainted on the way out, too tired and drained to go on. Sokka grabbed him and ran on. Zuko trailed behind.

* * *

The after math of the war was devastating. People had no idea what to do. The fire nation soldiers started going home, not waiting for an order. Aang had no intention of punishing them, they had only followed orders. Azula and Ozai of course were given a burial. Maybe not one that would have hinted royalty, but it was a burial none the less.  
The Gaang set an example and just went home, time heals wounds.  
Zuko went back and started to help rebuild, after all, he had been there to help destroy it during the last battle. He also crushed any left over rebels who still believed in the fire nation 'empire' cause.  
The earth kingdom was drained of all fire nation forces and was given back to the rulers. Though none were there, former advisors took the kings place and waited to find one.  
The water tribes started a process of healing. Katara brought some water benders with her and sunk the ship that had haunted the village ever since the beginning of the war. She also put a hand in rebuilding the Southern water tribe to its former glory, bringing a couple of water benders down with her of course. Pakku came too, and Gran Gran had time to heal old wounds.

* * *

After a year of reconstructing the world, it was time to build up the tribes, kingdoms, nations, and peoples again. The power circles had already begun forming.

Zuko, of course, took his place as firelord. Rumors flew around that Mai would be his bride, but no one really knew. Tylee and Mai were given very good pieces of land and were rewarded for their sudden turn against Azula in the battle where Ozai was killed. Zuko also set out to find his mother, who had disappeared or been killed when he was younger.

Katara and Sokka's father was appointed as the leader of the Southern water tribe. The northern tribe had it all already there, so they let them be.

The advisors had put up several choices as king, but none were sure yet. Toph had connections to the advisors through her father.

Aang, of course was leader of the Air people, but he had nothing to do or people to rule over. So he went around and restored each temple to its former glory. He also buried Monk Gyatso. By the time he was done, the air temples were clean enough to where people could live in them again.

* * *

By this time, all wanted to prevent another 100 year war. They couldn't figure out how to do it though, There would always be hate and grudges against what the fire nation did. They would re-write the history books and tweak schools so that the grudges wouldn't be etched in. They started mixing schools and teaching acceptance. All people wanted was peace, no more fighting.  
Aang also figured out a plan that would involve all the nations. He suggested that all the nations group together in a united council. All of the leaders and their advisors would meet with each other twice a year so that the good of all the people of their nations would be thought of. At this, everyone agreed.

**AN: **

EDIT:

I noticed that I finally had reveiws! Yay!  
I did say it was going to be Maiko, Kataang, etc.  
But you know what. I changed my mind.  
PLEASE. Read these if you are confused.  
I really do want to make the story enjoyable and stuff.  
Again: I REALLY want reveiws so I know where I am at.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1 : A New Flame

Rumors had started to fly around like leaves in the wind. Zuko found that being fire lord was harder than he thought. He hadn't thought of the gossip and the mocking. _I wish I could just kill them. If I just marry Mai, the rumors will stop. Wait no, they'll just find new ones.! Ugh. _In the months after the overthrow of Ozai, things had changed dramatically. Suddenly he was the one making decisions, and telling generals what to do. Iroh was really the only one he could count on. That, and Mai had been there for him too. Getting thrown into the snake pit of courtiers, and generals was very hard to adjust to.

_Mai. I wonder what she'll think when she walks in tonight. _He had set up a party in honor of peace. He planned to officially court her and announce it. Her father would be there too, and he couldn't refuse the Fire lord to his face in the middle of a party. Zuko didn't know many things, but he knew how to manipulate.

This was the only pastime he liked, walking around the court yard. It gave him a chance to think. He looked all around and just remembered the ships he used to live on. None were as comfortable as this. It was good to be home.

He looked into a dark corner though, and saw his sister's and father's graves. He had ordered a trellis to be put around there so that the growing plants would cover the corner. They stood as an everlasting reminder of the dark era that had consumed the world. He didn't want to think of it again.

Suddenly Mai walked up. _Perfect, I can escort her in. _

"Mai, how are you?" he said as he smiled.

"Good, how are you sire?"

He grimaced and replied "Don't call me that"

"Why? I was just giving the courtesy.."

"Well you don't have to any more."

At that moment they walked in. The room was lit and a small band played in the corners. Tables in the back had food on them. People were all around the room talking and laughing. They stopped when they saw the fire lord enter. When he entered, they all got to their knees and bowed down. He nodded and motioned for them the stand up.

"Welcome friends, enjoy the party"

They started talking again after he had said this, mostly about Mai on his arm. _Do you see? I told you he'd be with her…_He just ignored the gossip and guided Mai to her father, it was customary for the father to see his daughter's date. When they walked up they saw him talking with another General. Zuko cleared his throat to announce his presence. Her father turned and motioned the other general away. He bowed. Zuko nodded and he bent back up.

"Well, Sire, I had no idea that my daughter would have the honor of being with you tonight, I whole heartedly approve her choice!" He smiled at this and gave his approval.

"Thank you, General Hiro."

After all the courtesies had been given, and the party had gone on for an hour, Zuko thought it was time. He got up on the podium and cleared his throat. By this time Mai was waiting below, unaware of what he was going to say. All turned to listen.

"Good evening friends, I hope the party is going well"

They all nodded.

"I have an announcement to make,"

All were in suspense.

"I plan on courting Mai Hiro."

There he said it. Even going as far as to use her father's name as her last name as custom.

"That is, of course, if General Hiro permits it"

The spot light shined on Hiro, he had him trapped now, just the way he wanted it.

"O-Of course! How could I reject you, sire?"

Good, as he had planned. Courting was another word for serious dating, and when it came to the fire lord, it was very serious.

"My lord- Zuko!" Mai looked up with a look of astonishment.

He came down from the podium and took Mai by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Shh, everything is going to be perfect"

* * *

Currently Aang was investigating new rumors about new air benders. He had heard wind of babies being able to make things float, a trademark sign of an air bender. He was so happy when he thought there might be hope of rebuilding the air benders. _The world could go back to being 4 elements instead of 3. _He longed to play with another air bender and play air games with them.

He got an answer to this rumor on the solstice. He had a vision of old avatars and air people.

"_Aang, we have come to tell you something." Roku said. _

"_We know you have heard rumors about more air benders." Said Gyatso. _

"_And they are true." _

_Gyatso and Roku explained everything: "You see Aang, the spirit of the earth is now imbalanced, because there are only 3 elements instead of 4."_

" _Because of this, the spirits are giving the ability to any new child they choose."_

"_You will soon be joined at the temples by new children whose parents send them here."_

"_You must teach them the old ways." _

"_And, Aang. You can find more bison in the forests near the temples."_

"_They have hid for years, even after the destruction of their temples."_

He woke up startled. More air benders meant more of his people. _Life, back to normal. _

At the same time, Aang was also searching desperately to find someone to court. All the world leaders were expected to be married, and he was short a wife.

He had thought about Katara, but did she still see him as a kid? _Man, this is gonna be hard. _He had grown a lot though. 2 years of traveling and fighting had made him older.

He was at his home temple, and no one was around. He needed advice but didn't know where to get it. He usually went to Katara or Sokka, but this matter involved them, it would be too delicate to ask them about. All who was left was Toph. _She's a girl, she should know. _He called Appa and loaded him with supplies.

"We're going to Toph's"

Appa just laid down silently and ate hay. After all the supplies were packed, Aang got on and said "Yip, yip!"

* * *

Sokka was almost in the same boat, he had no real idea what to do, Suki had no father he could ask. _Guess that will make things easier_. Even though he wasn't a leader, he would be one soon. His father was too tired from the war to rule for long, and he had already said Sokka would be the one to take over.

Sokka looked around at the new Southern water tribe, it was re-built to its former glory, as he had wanted. He looked around at all the new shops and homes, it was just as he remembered it as a child. _Mom, if only you could see this._ He had wanted Suki to see it when it was finished, to show her where he grew up. She'd be here soon, along with the other warriors.

He had already made himself and igloo and bought a spot of land for it. Katara had neatened it up a little with her water bending to make it feel like home. She had made a two bedroom igloo, an uncommon luxury in the Southern water tribe. Sokka just looked and imagined little kids running around, and Suki cooking dinner. This home would be a happy one.

Katara was about a mile from where Sokka was, fixing up some things around the village. They were expecting Northern water tribe brothers and sisters to arrive to help repopulate the island. All she could see was them being disappointed, the southern water tribe was nothing compared to the civilization up north. _How do we impress these people?_ She had fun rebuilding her tribe, seeing all it was and would be was almost like seeing her mother again.

As soon as the war was over, she had gone to her mother's grave and created a mausoleum, a little ice house for her mother and her memory. _Finally, a proper way __of honoring you._

* * *

Toph was in her yard relaxing. Ever since she had returned home, her parents had been sort of bipolar.

On the first night of her return, they were angry, sad, and hurt.

Second night it was understanding and love.

Third it was ignoring because of hurt.

The list goes on. _I'd wish they'd just realize I am not some piece of glass, I am not delicate. _All she could do was wait until they finally got some sense. _It shouldn't take long. _

Suddenly she felt Appa and Aang land. She ran over to them in a hurry, either something bad had happened, or he was here for a visit.

"Aang, what are you doing here?"

"I need advice, and I can't go to Katara or Sokka"

"You think I am a doctor or something?"

"I think you could help-It's about girls"

Toph laughed.

"Well, I guess I can help you there, who do you mean?"

Aang stumbled, Toph knew Katara, he was afraid that Toph would break to him 'She doesn't like you' or 'You're too young for her' or, even worse yet 'She doesn't see you that way'.

"Ka-Katara"

"Oh! Well. Hmm"

"I don't know Aang."

"All I know is to be yourself and be sensitive, girls like that"

"Okay." "Ho-How do I ask/break it to her that I like her?"

"Be slow and don't let your true feelings be shown until the right moment, going on to strong would creep her out."

"Thanks Toph, I appreciate your help"

"Your Welcome, and don't say it that way, I am not some official, I am your friend."

Aang laughed "Okay."

Aang boarded Appa and yelled "Yip, Yip!"

All he could think about was how he could tell Katara, and how to make her understand

* * *

By this time, Zuko was having a perfect night. It couldn't be ruined. Here he was dancing with his girlfriend in a perfect mood setting and no one to spoil it. _And, to top it all off, No Azula. _All he could do was dream of the future and what it would bring. _Its going to be perfect. _

The party was over a few hours later. After he had waved everyone off, curtsied, bowed etc. he finally went back to Mai.

"Zuko, I can't believe it!"

"I know, I know. I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"And the most perfect surprise it was!"

She kissed him after that sentence and walked out with her father who had been waiting.

_What a perfect night._

Zuko was thinking the exact same thing. He was the happiest he had been since his mom had been around. _Oh, mom, would you be proud of me? Would you approve?_

So many unanswered questions. He'd have to ask Iroh, he'd know.

* * *

Sokka had just finished tidying up when a horn sounded. _Shit, shit! They're here already?_ Instinctively Sokka ran to grab his club. He pulled back at the last second and realized _No, wait, the war is over. _He ran out and saw two ships on the horizon. He ran and caught up with Katara.

"Two?"

"One's probably Suki, the other is the Northern water tribe."

"Ah." "You excited?"

"Yes, are you? I am sure seeing your girlfriend again must be exciting"

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend yet." "I haven't asked"

"Who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know."

The Northern water tribe ship arrived within thirty minutes, because of the water benders inside it. Katara ran to the deck. Even though Pakku was already here, more new Northerners was always fun.

"Hey, welcome to the Southern tribe!" She smiled.

12 people came off the ship. 6 boys and 6 girls. They looked excited too, but tired from the long ride.

"Set your bags here, we'll send someone to put them in your igloos"

They all looked around, not saying anything.

Katara spent the rest of the day learning their names and showing them around town. It was tiring, but she was happy.

Sokka still waited for the second ship. The ship would wait until the tide could bring it to shore. _Suki._

* * *

Aang spent a couple of hours getting back home. Every flight was shorter, now that they didn't have to avoid anybody seeing them. He got back late and crawled back into bed. _Home, I missed you. _

* * *

**AN:**

**I DID MEAN TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE A CERTAIN SHIP. **

Later, I am going to pull some twists and It will be the real ships.

Well, this is just sort of a filler chapter to help everybody catch up on whose where and what's happening to them. I have decided to change the ships around. I'll pull some fast ones on you later.

Again, comment! :D

Tell me mistakes, what you would like to see more of, and what you want or expect to see.

WARNING RATED T FOR SOME LEMON ACTION LATER AND LANGUAGE.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Katara thought the first day went well. They seemed interested and surprised. Now the only thing was finding wives and husbands for the new inhabitants. _That's the hard part. _

Bringing new blood to the island is an important thing. After all, they weren't landlocked. It wasn't like they got a new person a year. The northerners were the first new people in probably a hundred years. The new blood could help prevent abnormalities from inbreeding.

Katara shared an igloo with her brother. When they had gotten back, Katara had built an igloo from water bending. She was happy with the results. _It's perfect. _Cooking was a bit hard though. She had large pots and pans that their gang had picked up from travel. She tried to cook with one of the larger ones the first night, but it was a black kettle and the heat nearly melted the igloo. Now she made sure to make a hole in the ceiling when she cooked so the heat wouldn't build up. _Who knew cooking would be so much trouble._

Suddenly she heard a noise outside. _Sokka?_

"Hello?"

"Oh-Hi"

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the northerners"

"Oh, come in, come in."

As the woman stepped into the light she found she looked frail and tired. Young children followed behind.

"Could we sleep here tonight? There were no more igloos left, and no one could spare a room."

"Of course!"

Katara made quick work of a couple of more rooms, it wasn't too hard. The children ooed and awed as she did it. The young mother looked astonished.

"Okay children, get your things, and thank this nice woman for her kindness"

In a perfect chorus the two children said 'Thank you', and left the room. Katara just smiled.

"Did I catch your name?"

"Oh-I am sorry, I am Yanai" "Thank you for sparing us a room. I was afraid I'd never find a warm place for the children"

"Oh, well it's my pleasure to help. By the way, my name is Katara if you need anything"

"Thank you,-Katara"

The woman looked as if she would fall asleep any second. Katara got her a blanket and made some coffee.

"So, what is your story?"

The woman looked up and moved around a bit in her chair before explaining.

"Well, my husband died in the wars. I thought he'd come home-It was the end of the wars, everyone had said so. But. Each ship that came back didn't have him on it. Finally a friend of ours came home and said that he got burnt-to a crisp"

At this point she was close to tears. Katara got up and massaged her shoulders. The woman relaxed and nodded off in her chair. Katara felt sorry for the mother. _All alone, how can she stand it? Especially with those two walking reminders of him. _She carried her to bed and put the blanket over her. She walked back to the children's room and looked inside. The children were fast asleep. She walked back to the kitchen and kept cooking; Sokka would be home wanting food.

* * *

Sokka looked around at what Katara had done. It was the wonder it used to be. He'd have to thank her for her work, though, he'd have to keep doing that, she was practically the mother he lost. She never stopped working.

He just walked around town for a long while. Studying everything, trying to relive lost memories. He'd never get over what a good job she'd done.

Soon it was late and the sun was setting. It would get much colder at night and you didn't know if a snow storm would blow through, you had to get in early. He walked until he could see the house. What was that on the side? _Katara…_

"Hey, I am home"

Katara turned around from her pot and set a bowl on the table.

"Shh, we have guests"

"What?-Who?"

"Northerners who couldn't find a place to stay. Apparently I was misinformed or I didn't make enough igloos."

"Why do you say it like its plural?"

"The woman has children-Two to be exact"

"Katara!"

"SH!"

He said it quieter this time.

"Katara! Are you nuts?"

"No, just kind"

Sokka looked at her. Sometimes she could be so stubborn.

Sokka just ate his dinner and went to bed. A long day of hunting was hard work. That, and he needed to burn time until Suki's ship came in. He couldn't wait.

* * *

_UHHHHNNNNN _

"Shit!"

Sokka fell off his bed. He looked around and suddenly remembered why the horn was blown.

"OH SHIT!"

Sokka ran into the main room with only a towel around him.

"Katara!, Katara!" Sokka stopped. He saw two little kids and a woman at the table. She looked tired.

"-Oh, Hi" "My name is Sokka-Ugh, I thought there were only 6 northerners"

"They only count the adults."

"Oh"

Sokka waved and went off to find Katara. He found her in a room doing laundry.

"Katara, Bath please!"

Katara rolled her eyes and heated some water. With that she washed him. She didn't mind seeing him naked. He was her brother, it didn't matter.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

He ran back to his room and slipped on his clothes and ran to the docks. He watched as people got off the ship. One by one he waited, until none were left on the ship.

"What?"

One of the kyoshi warriors recognized him and walked over to explain.

"I am one of the kyoshi warriors. You're a friend of the avatar right?"

"Yes…"

" I am sorry to inform you, but Suki was killed-during the invasion"

Sokka stared.

"No, no no!" "I saw her, she was there-she can't be dead!"

"I am-sorry."

Sokka turned around and ran. He couldn't stand to be here anymore. He ran all the way back to the house and ran into his room. The woman and children just watched as he ran back. Katara walked in, done with her chores, she looked at the woman and turned around and walked to Sokka's room.

"Sokka?"

"-What?"

"What's wrong?

"-Suki-she-wasn't on the ship. She's dead!"

Katara stared in disbelief.

"-Sokka. I am so sorry"

She went over and sat on his bed and hugged him. She wished their mother was here, she would know what to do.

"I need to be alone, Katara"

"Okay"

She walked out. She was sure she'd seen Suki somewhere during the fight. Where was she now? _Sokka, I am sure he's taking this bad. _

She walked back to the kitchen. The woman just stared, not asking a question. She'd make an igloo later for them.

* * *

Zuko woke up from his sleep in the middle of the night. _–What the?_

He saw a figure at the window. He walked over to the window and opened it. It was Mai.

"_Mai, what the fuck are you doing here?"_

"_I had to see you"_

He let her step through the window. She closed it behind her.

"Mai, this isn't a good idea."

"I know its not-but" "I have to leave for a couple of months with my family and I needed to see you"

"Okay." "-please sit"

They talked for a couple of hours. He saw Mai staring at him.

"Mai?"

"I am thirsty. Can I get us some drinks?"

"Ugh sure."

His bathroom wasn't too far. She just got some cups, filled them with water and walked back. She handed one to him.

Now, normally he would be suspicious of people giving him drinks when he couldn't see things. But something clouded his judgment. He drank from the cup, for some reason he was thirsty too. It was a bit hot in here.

"Oh Mai"

"Oh Zuko."

He laughed and suddenly got onto her. He was on fire inside right now. She didn't even look scared, she just stared and laughed. In his drunken state, he didn't realize she had drugged both drinks.

He started stripping and so did she, he had no idea what he was doing. He just sort of let nature take its course. He wondered if he was doing it right. All he knew was that this feeling was the best he had ever known. He felt as if he were flying right now.

Suddenly, the drug wore off and a few minutes later he stopped. He could see that her drug had worn off too.

"Mai, what did you do?"

"I drugged the drinks. I thought we could have one memorable night before I leave."

"Not like this"

She got up and crawled out of the window and left him there. He looked around to find the place in sudden disarray. The sheets were all over. The pillows were on the floor. He made them all up and went back to bed. Hopefully, no one had seen Mai crawling in or out of the window.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and washed up and went to breakfast. The table was already set and Uncle Iroh was already eating.

"Good Morning."

"Morning!"

He ate through his breakfast quickly and went over to Mai's house. He wanted to see her. He knocked on the door and found her father answered the door. His face went extremely pale.

"-Your-Your Highness"

"General Hiro" "Where's Mai?"

"-In her room." "—Packing!"

Hiro stepped aside and let him enter. He had taken off of his meetings and plans to do this. He wanted answers.

He stormed up to her room and knocked on the door. She laughed and said.

"Coming!"

Zuko waited until she opened the door, and when she did, her face went even paler than her fathers.

"-Zuko?"

"Why aren't you on your trip?"

"—we've been packing"

"It looks like it"

He saw her suitcase filled and a ticket to the earth kingdom on her dresser. He stormed out once he realized what she had been doing.

_She played me! All she wants is an excuse to rule-an illegitimate child!_

He ran all the way back to the palace. He couldn't understand though. She would have already begun to rule once they were married. _Oh. She probably wanted it to happen sooner so she could be a string for her father._ Whatever the case, he was mad.

He ran back to his room and started packing. He needed to leave for awhile. Iroh could handle the kingdom until then. He didn't know where he would be going. But he needed to get away. He left a note for uncle.

* * *

Katara had begun to make and igloo for the woman and her family. She made it nicer than usual. She wanted the children to be warm. It would take a few days to make the foundation strong and the walls secure. But until then, they could stay in their rooms she had made for them.

Hopefully, the woman could find a new husband. One that could support her and her family.

* * *

**AN: **

**READ READ READ**

Now, I will explain things.

I had originally planned to let the story go on a little longer before the twists came in, so it would flow better, but people were confused.

The two main twists have already happened. Now the ships from the description will start appearing.

PLEASE READ THESE NOTES. THEY WILL HELP EXPLAIN THINGS.

Again, please tell me about any mistakes you see, and tell your opinions and stuff.I had to write this one short so I coukd get the message out and explain things.

The next one will be longer.

Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zuko stared at the ocean from the deck of his ship. The familiar breeze of the ocean wind calmed him. He walked around the deck, slowly so he could enjoy it. Looking around he could see floating memories of when he was a child. Him playing with his sister; his mother clapping and smiling. He'd been on this ship as a child on family outings. Now he was the master of the ship.

He didn't know where to set off to, to relax. He wanted to stay close to the fire nation, but not to close. He decided he'd go to an island close to the edge of the fire nation. There he could relax.

He had to make sure to count the days though, the next world meeting was next week.

* * *

Katara kept working on the woman's igloo. It was almost done. All it needed was some glass from the glass smith. _Hm, maybe I could set them up._

Sokka had gone into a slump over the past few days. After finding out that Suki had died, he'd been really down. Katara felt sorry for him. _Well, he has to perk up sometime, there's work to do. _

Katara just kept walking. When she got down to the smith's shop she ordered a couple small windows. She also invited him to dinner. _Hehe, Yanai won't know whats coming. _

There was that too. Yanai was obviously still grieving her husband a little, the trick would be to get her out on the dating scene. She could be pretty if she wanted to. _I'll make her over. _

Yea, so far Katara's day was going pretty well.

* * *

Zuko went down below decks to sleep, he was tired. He'd given the captain directions, they should be there right as his nap was ending. For some reason though, he looked eerily familiar.

Above decks, Mai's brother, Ten, steered the ship in the wrong direction as Hiro had instructed. He had to make sure that Zuko didn't relax. He'd make sure that the Firelord stayed away long enough so they could escape into the earth kingdom.

Ten had not thought about how he would get off the ship, or back to the family. He'd get there, somehow. Hopefully their plan worked and an illegitimate child was conceived.

* * *

Katara was walking home with groceries, and some other stuff. Her house was mainly on the edge of town, with a mile or two left she just put her groceries down. _Ah, hell with it. _She made a platform and water bended her way home. It was much faster than walking. _Maybe I should make canals instead of streets. I'll have to ask Dad._

As princess of the southern water tribe, and partial hero of the world, she had a part of power. Though, she didn't use it much, she really didn't want to become power hungry.

Being royalty, though, had its many perks. She had others make her clothes. And, when she wasn't home, they'd do the chores. These were mainly the ones she'd slaved over before the war came to the south pole. Making clothes was a long and tedious process, usually done by the mother of the house. That had changed when their mom died. And doing chores took hours. Now, she had maids, when they were available of course.

When she walked into the house the children were playing games, mostly with ice chips. Their mother was sitting at the table reading a book.

Katara took Yanai by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Yanai?"

"Yes?"

"I've set up a date for you tonight"

Yanai just looked a bit bewildered.

"You-have?"

"I thought it would be good for you to try and find a husband soon"

"-You think?"

"yes, it will help if you have a man in the house."

"Okay, well-who is he?"

"He's our glass smith." "He uses the imported sand from the other nations to make glass windows for our houses."

"Ah" "-Well, should I be getting ready?"

"Yes, yes" "That's why I bought some powder for makeup"

"Okay, well, should I do it?"

"No, I will if you wish."

"You know what? How about during the date you distract the children"

"okay"

"Here, I'll put it on"

In an hour, Yanai looked wonderful. She didn't look tired and she looked young and happy.

She looked in the mirror.

"-Oh!" "I looked like I never had children!"

Katara laughed. He should be here any second now. All she had to do was get their dinner ready and get the children out of the way.

* * *

Zuko woke up with a start. He felt cold. He could see his breath. –_What?_

Zuko rushed up to the top deck and saw ice caps and glaciers. They were in the south pole.

"CAPTAIN!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Why have you turned off course?"

"I don't know, I thought I was going in the right direction" He said with mock ignorance.

Zuko's temper flared.

"You know damn well what you've done, now turn around and head for the right course!"

Suddenly something hit him on the head.

* * *

Katara cooked dinner silently and waited for the glass smith to arrive. She had planned for her and the children to go out and play outside of the house while dinner was going on. They would be safe if any storms hit, she was a waterbender after all.

Yanai looked a bit nervous. She just stroked her hair and looked outside. Katara felt sorry for her and hoped that she could scrape together some sort of personality for the glass smith.

The story behind the glass smith is a bit foggy. He came when Katara was maybe five. People were very suspicious of him, but after he had shown his worth, they accepted him. He had been single ever since he moved here. No one knew why he hadn't taken a wife. Though, there weren't many eligible ladies around in his years here, most were arranged marriages from birth. Katara just hoped he would like Yanai. If she could secure a husband, her life here would be prosperous. She also hoped that he liked children. _One can only hope._

The sun was making its way down the sky. He should be here any second. She set two bowls of soup and a loaf of bread on the table. She also set some wine down. She couldn't light candles or the igloo would melt.

She packed up some snacks and juice and other necessities into a large knapsack.

She made the children put on coats and she herself put stuff on.

Suddenly, Katara heard a sound at the door. She walked into the main room and opened the curtain so he could come in.

Katara had to look up to take a good look at him.

He was a good size, a good foot taller than her, and a few inches taller than Yanai. He had tan skin and black hair. He wore nice clothing and smelled good, Katara knew that he knew that this dinner wasn't just dinner.

"Welcome, please sit"

"Thank you"

Yanai was already at the table and she stood up and curtsied. The glass smith looked over at Katara as if to say "What?" Katara whispered that in the northern culture, that's how they did things. He shrugged and bowed and sat down.

"Well, you two take as long as you like. I'll be back in about two hours."

Nobody said anything. She just smiled and headed out the back door of the igloo with the bags and the children.

* * *

Zuko woke up tied in a small steam boat. It was headed toward the edge of the pole. _Oh! The captain was Hiro's son, no wonder he looked so familiar. Shit. _

He firebended out of the ropes and went to the captain's deck of the ship. He looked around and found no maps. Though, he still had fuel, that was a good thing.

_Ah! I know what they're doing. They want me to stay away long enough so they can get away!_ Zuko scowled. Was it that easy to get him out of the way? If so, his start to being a firelord was a bit rocky. _Hello what's this?_

He saw little bumps on the horizon. _It's the south pole! Double shit!_

He let the anchor down and hoped nobody saw him.

Katara played water games with the children. She bended the water through their hands and out of them, trying to see if they could catch the water. The children played and ran around. Katara just couldn't stop smiling. Children were so much fun to play with.

_You'll have better lives now that the war is over._

Suddenly a scout ran up to Katara. _What the-?_

"Miss Katara."

"Yes?"

"Your father needs you immediately."

"-Um-what do I do with these two?"

"I can watch over them-"

"No, I think I'll bring them with me" Katara thought better than to leave them with a male scout.

Katara gathered up the children and their things and waterbended a platform over to the master house of the south pole.

"Dad, what is it?"

"A ship was spotted just before Dusk-A fire nation ship"

_--Zuko?_

"I'll go check it out"

"No, its to dangerous"

"No, its not." "I must disagree. No man in the south pole can match my waterbending skill. I can protect me and others that go along"

Katara looked at her father. She knew that he didn't want her to go.

"Fine"

"Thank you"

Katara gathered soldiers on a small raft and set off. She asked where the boat had been spotted. Apparently it appeared North west of the pole around sunset.

As they neared the spot where the ship was, Katara noticed no imperial flag._ Maybe its not Zuko. _

She noticed no one on deck and no movement.

When they got to the side of the ship, Katara silently waterbended up to the deck of the ship. She quietly walked along the deck. She looked around. Nothing moved.

* * *

Zuko saw a figure on the deck looking around. He couldn't see who it was._ Darn, I was spotted. _He got ready to strike. _Hopefully, they don't strike before I do. _

Zuko let a blast of fire out and before he could stop himself, he knocked out the stranger.

Just before he hit the stranger he heard a scream. A feminine one. _Shit!_

Suddenly a whole swarm of people came aboard, and before he could stop them, they tied him up tight. He couldn't see the stranger's face very well but assumed it was a girl. _Here I am beating up girls when I don't even mean any harm. When they find out who I am they're gonna think twice about diplomacy with the fire nation! Well, I just fucked up a lot. _

Zuko was carried to shore and put into a cell near the water. _Great, they're smart. _

As he looked around, he knew he wouldn't be very welcome. He could see the familiar walls of the south pole. He knew the people inside didn't like the fire nation, and that even though the war was over, lost relatives would be the root of long lasting grudges.

He watched as they carried the stranger he injured into the gates. Beyond those, he couldn't see a thing. He stressed over who it could be, hopefully, it was just another soldier.

He looked around in his cell and saw a blanket and pillows. He heated them up and crawled underneath. They were made well and kept warmth. He fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Katara woke up in a medical cot with lots of bandages around her feet. _Ouch! What the hell happened to my feet? _She looked around and wondered if anyone was around.

"Hello? Nurse? Anyone there?"

A woman walked in looking concerned.

"Yes, Miss Katara?"

"Could you get me a bucket of water?"

Now the woman just looked confused.

"-Yes, Miss Katara"

As the nurse was leaving, Her dad and Sokka followed in.

"Katara! Are you alright?"

Her father had a concerned smile on his face. She could see the 'I told you this would happen' look.

"Yea, I am fine." "But these burns hurt like nothing else."

The nurse walked in with a bucket filled to the brim.

"Here you are Miss Katara"

"Thank you" "Sokka, could I borrow your hunting knife?"

Sokka handed it to her slowly. He wanted to see what she was going to do.

"Relax"

She cut the heavily layered bandages down to her skin. She slowly peeled the bandages and lifted her foot. The air hit her foot like knives, she winced. She looked over her wound. The flesh was seared and severely burned. Her foot was throbbing and was really swelling. Sokka suddenly realized what she was doing. He lifted the bucket over to the edge of the bed, within Katara's reach. Katara bended the water around her foot and healed it. She followed the same actions with her other foot. She wiggled her toes happily at the results.

She crawled out of bed quickly and slipped on her shoes. She needed to get dressed and head over to the prison. She needed to see who attacked her.

* * *

Zuko woke up in the morning and still felt tired. The time change was hard to adjust to.

His breakfast was soup and bread. It wasn't royal cuisine, but it wasn't bad either, he was hungry. He expected to be asked who he was and what he was doing here. The war was over, but defenses hadn't gone down yet.

After breakfast, he crawled back under the blanket. When he got out of here, he'd have to buy one of these in red. He was tired again and fell back asleep.

He awoke startled at a clanking at his cell.

"You have a visistor!"

"Okay"

He saw a woman walk in with her hair up. She was ornately dressed and had a little make up on. Everything she wore was in blue. He guessed she was a rich daughter.

After a few moments of silence, she finally said something.

"—Zuko? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Katara? That's you?"

"Yes! Who else knows your name?"

He suddenly recognized her. Man, she had matured. She actually, looked kinda pretty.

"Could you let me out of here?"

'"No! You attacked me!"

Zuko gulped.

"That,-that was you?" "Then where are your bandages?"

"I healed the wounds."

"-Oh-Okay"

"Why are you here?"

"I got tricked"

"Tricked? By who?"

"A captain who was plotting against me"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"..Yes"

Zuko just looked up. Then stood up.

"Look, you may not realize it, but the position I am in right now is actually very hard to keep. Being firelord is dangerous. People want to kill me and take my throne."

"Yea, whatever" "I guess I can let you out, I can handle you if you loose it."

"Yea but I won't-!"

"Shut it!"

Zuko didn't realize she could be so forceful. He'd always assumed she was just nice. It didn't matter that he had helped them during the invasion, no, he was still that fire nation prince jerk who was chasing them.

Zuko just followed her into the village. He was tied by the wrists. As he looked around, he found it had changed a lot. Apparently they had built up after the war.

"The south pole looks nice"

"Shh!"

As they walked farther she suddenly stopped in front of a house. It was on the edge of town She entered and pulled him in. This must be her house.

* * *

_Shit! I forgot all about Yanai!_

"Katara!"

"Yanai! I am so sorry! I was caught up in..buisness"

"Its okay, everything went fine."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing had gone right. Katara looked behind her and saw Zuko was still there.

"I have to take care of him. Be back in a bit."

As they entered another room out of sight of Yanai, Katara turned.

"Okay Zuko, heres the deal" "This is MY house. You will not cause trouble and if you try to escape, you will be punished. We are still searching your ship for anything fishy."

Zuko breathed in as if starting to say something. She stopped him.

"Okay?"

"Okay.."

With that she froze his hands into a wall for a second.

"Hey wait! Damn! This is cold!"

She carefully built yet another room onto the house, making sure this one was extra secure.

She unfroze his hands and led him into the room. He tried to warm them with fire but nothing came.

"What happened?"

"We drugged you"

"What! Why?"

"Safety hazard"

After that she just gave him a blanket and closed the door. He'd be fine.

* * *

**A/N:**

I really have nothing else to explain. I explained it all last chapter.

I don't have any questions to answer either. :(

Please rate and review! I want to see what you all think!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zuko stared off into space. The room he was in was cold, with no windows. It had high ceilings and solid ice walls. _Jeez. For helping them during the invasion, this sure isn't a very nice welcome. _He'd been in here for a few hours, it was dinner time, and he was hungry.

"Hello!" "Hello!"

Katara ran in

"What?"

"I am hungry."

"I am going to cook your dinner" "Wait a little while"

"You know, this isn't a good way to keep peace"

"Well, its your fault for looking so suspicious."

"I told you the truth!"

"I am sure you did."

With that, Katara walked out of the room. _Ohh. Once I get back home this is going straight to the council. _Zuko wondered why she was still so defensive. He had helped them right? _Oh, It's the whole 'I attacked your home, killed your people, and stalked you for two years straight' thing. _This, might take awhile.

He had tried using his firebending. Apparently, the drug they gave him was very potent. They would probably give him another dose in this meal too. Oh, well.

There was no use in trying to escape. He couldn't get past the gate without being spotted and captured. _Shit, this is hopeless. _

An hour later, Katara walked in with his dinner.

"Here you are, Zuko"

"I have a title."

"Oh-I am sorry _Firelord _Zuko"

Zuko stared at her for her rude comment.

"What is this?"

"Soup."

"What kind?"

"Sea mushroom and suckling fish pig."

"Uh-huh.." "Aren't you going to leave?"

"No, I have to make sure you eat your food. You can't be running back to the council saying we were inhumane."

_Which is another way of saying you have to take your drugs_

"Why don't you have guards?"

"They can't waterbend."

"Ah"

He just stood there looking at her. In this light, she didn't look half bad.

"Eat, please, I have other things to do"

"Yes, Katara"

She looked angrily at him for dropping _her_ title, he just smiled.

It had been 10 minutes of silence as he ate, slow bites to inconvenience her schedule. She finally spoke, but not in an angry tone.

"So, how's running a kingdom going?"

"Shitty"

She nodded and chuckled.

"I should say so, after 100 years of war, I bet your nation is fucked up"

He was about to laugh and agree, when he realized what she meant.

"-What are you playing at?"

"Nothing" She smiled.

"Listen, the fire nation isn't as bad as you make is sound.."

"Oh, I am sure its fine." She kept her face almost neutral. _What the hell does she mean then?_

After a little while, he finished. They didn't say a word after katara's last sentence.

* * *

_A day or two earlier_

Iroh knocked on the door. "Nephew? Your Majesty?"

He had become accustomed to calling Zuko 'Nephew', and although Zuko was kind of annoyed, he let him do it. Iroh had been a father to Zuko more than his real one.

He opened the door to find the room empty and a scroll on the bed. He opened the scroll and read it.

_Uncle,_

_I have discovered a plot…Mai is not who I thought she was…going off for a few days._

Iroh shook is head. _Just like his father, so hot headed._

But he though nothing of it. He would rule the roost for a few days and wait for Zuko to come home.

_Now_

Iroh kept sending messengers to search the docks for Zuko's ship. All came back negative. Now, he was getting worried. Something horrible could have happened. He wasn't about to stand around and let others go on ahead, he'd have to go.

He knew where Zuko would be likely heading.

He walked quickly down to the docks and got the imperial flag ship. Zuko would recognize it if he was lost at sea.

* * *

Aang had his hands full, almost 5 kids had been sent to him in a matter of weeks, and all were about 4 years old. The parents, utterly confused about what to do, dumped the airbending children on him as if they had a life threatening disease. _Poor kids. They actually have parents and theirs don't even want them. Yet, they think I do?_

Somehow, he managed. The old avatars, who had, at one time, had children, gave him advice.

* * *

Katara took his plate and walked out of the room smiling. _Confusion, gets em every time_

She walked into the kitchen and set the plates on the counter. _The next meeting is in about 4 days. We'll have to let him go by then. You wonder, if he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time? _Katara shook her head. _No. _And, even though he'd helped them, she never could get over that lingering sense of paranoia and prejudice about fire benders. They always seemed to have a violence in them, a fire that never burned out. She shuddered to think about what would happen if she made Zuko mad. He couldn't do much, but if he could bend again, she'd need serious help.

In her mind, when she'd walked in the room, she wanted to cover her nose and run out. He stunk horribly. _I guess he hasn't had a bath or a change of clothes in awhile. I should at least be a little hospitable. _Katara always seemed to forgive, no matter the crime.

She walked into the laundry room and grabbed some of Sokka's clothes, then grabbed the water canister.

She walked back in to find him in a ball, shivering. He quickly stood up, trying to hide the 'weakness' he had showed. _What is it about men and weakness? Geez, no wonder he's fire lord. _

He met he eye to eye and it seemed as if the room started warming.

"Yes?"

"I thought you might want a bath."

"Well, yes, but, where's your tub? And the soap?"

"Here in the south pole, nothing's frilly. We use what we have." "This is water with soap in it, I brought you some clothes to change into after the bath. I'll wash your clothes afterwards."

"Where's the wash cloth?"

"You won't need one"

"What?"

"Just undress, I can wash you with waterbending"

"But,-I'll be naked"

"Its nothing I haven't seen before" "I have a brother, you know? _You've met him_?"

"Oh, um, yes"

"Sola, is it?"

"Sokka."

"Ah, yes"

"But, why would you wash him, he's perfectly capable-"

"He is, but do you think he will? Not a chance. Since my mom died, I've been the one doing everything"

"How'd your mom die?"

"One of the first Fire nation raids."

"Oh."

Katara kept a neutral face except for the comment on her mother. She gave it and icy edge.

He undressed, very relunctantly, and she got to work. He just stood there. Looking up, trying to ignore the water running over his body. It was a couple minutes of silence before he said anything more.

"I am-Sorry about your Mom."

"I am sure you are."

"I meant it, I truly am sorry" "I lost my mom too"

She was suddenly surprised, but not by his tone, what he said.

"Really?"

"I don't know where she is, she could be dead or alive."

"-I am sorry."

"Its okay"

After she got done washing him, she gave him some clothes and took his to the laundry room to wash them. They stunk immensely. _Wow, the fire nation monster isn't what I thought he was. _

* * *

Iroh looked out on the open sea, searching for Zuko. _What happened?_ He sighed. Ever since losing his own son, Zuko had been his, sort of son. Zuko had been his responsibility and he loved it, he loved being a father again. Now, if he lost Zuko, that world would be gone again.

"General Iroh"

He turned around and saw the captain.

"Yes?"

"Our scout ships found no sign of him, or his ship." _The plot! Wait a second. Mai's brother was in the Navy! I should've known._

"Captain, doesn't General Hiro have a son?"

"Um, yes."

"What position does he hold."

"He's a captain..sir."

"When was his last scheduled trip?"

"A few days ago, he said…he had to take a trip."

Iroh grimaced. He knew now what had happened. The only problem was, what island did Hiro's son leave him on? Or what ship did he put him on?

"Captain, get me a map."

"Yes-Sir."

Iroh searched through the maps, the captain showed him which had been checked.

"There's one place we haven't checked."

"Sir?"

"The south pole."

The captain looked utterly confused.

"Set a course please, Captain, for the southern water tribe."

"Yes…Sir."

"Oh and captain?"

"Yes?"

"Wave the diplomatic flag of peace. So that we do not scare the water benders."

"Yes, sir."

He hurried off and did what he was told. In a matter of hours, Iroh could see his breath. _Zuko, I hope wherever you are, you're alive._

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, looking up. He was surprised when he found out about Katara's mom. He knew her mother had died, and by the fire nation, but…the thing that remained was the fact that he had led most of the first raids. His father had taught him battle and death at a young age. Often, he had actually been a part of the raid and slaughtered viciously. Death no longer bothered him, he could kill on impulse, and he didn't think another thought on it. His life, as he thought, was the thing that you should protect at all costs. And, in war, it was kill or be killed.

Suddenly, Katara walked in with his clothes.

"Here, I washed your clothes." "Thought you might still want to wear red."

He laughed. "Thanks"

She smiled back. "Well, its getting late, and you need a bed. I brought one from a spare bedroom, I also brought sheets."

"Ugh, thanks."

They were red and had fire emblems on it.

"Where'd you get these?"

"We captured a ship awhile back when the war was going on."

"Oh."

"You hungry."

"Hell yes."

"Come."

"What?"

"Just, get up."

She used ice cuffs to secure him and brought him into the kitchen. At the table, he saw no one. A servant in the corner waited to attend to their needs. She looked familiar.

"Yanai? Could you please get us some soup?"

"Yes, Katara-I mean Miss Katara."

As she went to get the soup, Katara took the cuffs off and attatched his ankles to the chair.

"Who-Who is she?"

"Oh, you saw her walking in." "She's a northern native who came to start a new life here. She became a servant to support herself until she gets married."

"To who?"

"To tell you the truth? _I hooked her up with someone, I think they hit it off._"

"Oh."

Yanai walked back in with two bowls of hot soup. She held each with a napkin to keep from burning herself. One was blue and the other was white. _One must be doctored._

"So, why am I being let out of my cage?"

"I thought you might not want to say in that room all day." Which was probably another way of saying. 'I need to keep an eye on you'

Yanai set the bowls down and stood back. He got the blue one.

Katara set a napkin on her lap and started eating.

Zuko looked at the soup and started eating. _Mhm. This isn't half bad._

"My compliments to the chef."

Katara looked up at Yanai and kept eating.

After the dinner she led him back to his room.

"The bed has been put in place, if you need anything during the night, just come wake me up."

"Why are there no gaurds?"

"I don't need any, I can waterbend the ass out of you if you do anything." She smiled smugly at this.

"Oh."

He walked back into his room and got under the covers, the blanket that he liked had been put there, and the bed was comfy and warm. He fell asleep, he was tired from trying keeping warm all day.

* * *

Iroh could see the bumps of the southern water tribe on the horizon. _I hope you're here Zuko._

"Captain!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me a boat and some guards, I am going ashore."

"Yes, right away."

Within minutes a group had been assembled and they got on the smaller ship that was used when the bigger one was too big. He could see some water bender scouts above watching them. He had the diplomatic flag though, they should be fine.

They sailed up to the port gate and Iroh came to the deck of the ship.

"Good waterbenders, can we please enter? It is a matter or urgent diplomacy."

The water benders sent one of the workers running, probably to get the chief.

"Please, wait a few minutes." They said back.

A tall man came running up a few minutes later, his stature was strong and tall, but in the face he showed signs of aging, and the scars of war.

"Ah, General Iroh, nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I am searching for Zuko. He seems to have gotten tangled up in a plot back home."

The chief, Katara's father, Hakoda, began looking a bit pale.

"He is here Iroh, please enter."

Hakoda nodded and the water benders opened the port gate. Iroh's ship cruised in.

* * *

Zuko woke up warm and rested, he just wanted to sleep a few more minutes .He couldn't do this when he got back home. Katara walked in seconds later. She stood in the doorway.

"Get up!"

"What, whats going on?"

"Your Uncle just entered port, he has come to get you. Get dressed and hurry up."

She briskly walked out and Zuko sat up in bed. _Whoah, who put nails in her breakfast?_

He quickly got up and got dressed. He felt his fire in him again, had the soup not been doctored? _Ah, they pulled a nice one. They tricked me into thinking I had gotten one that was doctored so I wouldn't try it._ He got his hair up into the ceremonial ponytail and walked into the hallway.

"Katara?"

Instead of Katara walking around the corner, Sokka came around.

"Zuko?" "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Ugh.."

"Katara!"

"Yes?!" She cane running as if something bad had happened.

"Why is Zuko here?"

"I told you right?"

"No, but I would like to know."

"I'll tell you after I get home from the meeting, His Uncle is here."

Sokka tried to speak on last time but Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and ran out of the door.

A couple of yards from her house, he asked.

"Where was Sokka all this time?"

"In his room, grieving."

"Why, what happened?"

"Suki, died."

"Oh.." _She probably doesn't have to explain how though._

He hadn't had a chance to look at her. She put on here ceremonial stuff too. She had her makeup done, and her nicest dress on. _Looks like diplomacy is important at least._

In the middle of town, they entered a large igloo that was decorated and had the water tribe emblems adorning it. _The city hall? _She walked down a long hall and turned right. He just followed. At the end of that hall she entered through a door and signed him to follow. He walked in not expecting Iroh to be sitting there having tea and laughing.

Katara spoke first.

"Here he is Iroh, we have been keeping him here. We found him off shore under suspicious circumstances."

"Miss Katara, I don't expect you to apologize. He got caught up in a devious plot and got stuck on that ship you saw him in."

Zuko wanted to shout all of the things they had done to him, but Katara nudged him.

"Nephew, lets go, the fire nation needs you."

Every water bender shuddered at those words. It seemed like poison.

Zuko followed Iroh out the door. Katara and her father bowed and waved good bye, they both smiled.

* * *

A week later, Every world leader was packing to go to Ba sing se. Each meeting was held in a different town around the world, in a different nation. Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda had left a few days a go, their ship would take a while to get there. They all had packed their best clothes, Katara asked Yanai along to cook during the journey. She came with reluctance, she hated leaving her children, but the glass smith was watching them.

Zuko was packing to board and airship with Iroh. He planned to tell the council about all that had happened. He still felt a little mad for Katara and the rest of the tribe not trusting him. Iroh came to make sure Zuko didn't explode. The newsstands were shouting his imprisonment, and demanded that war be resumed again.

Aang, well, was busy trying to go. Appa could get them there in a day. But, he had to make sure the children were okay. He dropped them all of at their parents for a few days.

The earth kingdom had to do nothing. They were already there.

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda stepped off the ship a couple of days later. Toph waited for them on the docks, she heard they were coming.

"Katara, Sokka!"

"Toph!"

They ran up and exchanged hugs. They had been almost a family for 2 years as Aang trained and fulfilled his destiny, and the feeling had not gone away.

"How've you been?"

"Fine, I made up with my parents and have settled in."

"Great.", both of them smiled. Being untied with your families was always a good thing.

"Katara, Sokka, we have to go, the meeting starts at 3 today, and we only have an hour to prepare."

"Bye Toph," they both said, "We'll see you tonight after the meeting."

They quickly got to the palace via train, and settled in the suite on the east wing of the palace. They all were in a hurry to get ready, they all had to put on their ceremonial robes, and Katara had to put on makeup. It was 2:30 when they walked up to the meeting hall. It was actually the banquet hall converted.

They were the third ones in, the fire nation had apparently not arrived yet. They all sat down where the cards told them to sit. Katara looked around amazed, it was huge!

The walls, were of course, green. They had ornate gold edgings to make it look like wall panels. The vaulted ceiling had a dark wood stain, and the table was lavishly decorated. It actually started to make her hungry. She looked over and saw Aang, he strangely looked exhausted.

At the last minute, Zuko and Iroh walked in. Katara had her eyes glued on them as they sat down. Zuko looked over and she directed her gaze to the earth kingdom section.

Zuko walked in wearing all of his royal robes and his crown. Katara almost didn't recognize him as Zuko.

"The meeting is now starting, we will go around each of the nations and discuss peace concerns."

Katara waited in half agony, waiting to see what Zuko would say. Finally, it was his turn, and she watched as he delivered his speech.

Zuko looked around the room at the council, and cleared his throat.

"Good council, I was recently involved in a plot back at home. I was set on a ship and ended up at the southern water tribe. When I arrived, they treated me like a criminal who spied, when It was a misunderstanding. They imprisoned me and drugged me so I could not firebend. I returned home when my uncle came to get me. Some how, word got out at what had happened and where I had gone, and the people of my nation are simply infuriated. They demand that I start another war. I will not do this, because it is peace we all want. And, I am not as hurt by what happened, just confused at the mistrust. But, this issue must come to the council's eye, it is an issue of great prejudice, and something must be done"

He delivered his speech with political cunning. He gave all the dirty details and over blew them He looked over at Katara when he was done and sat down.

Suddenly, all eyes were on the southern water tribe, mainly Katara. She looked over at her father, and her father nodded, and she stood up.

"We are deeply sorry for our treatment of you, we were simply doing standard procedure, and no matter if you were a humble peasant, or the firelord, we just went by our laws."

There, that should help things a bit.

Zuko looked infuriated. His face turned red, he almost fire bended, and the people around him were sweating. The fire may not have come out in flame, but the heat in his hands gave enough of a sign.

After all of the speeches had been given, the council decided it would have another meeting tomorrow, specifically on the fire-water nation issue, so that it could be resolved.

They were to stay at the palace tonight.

* * *

Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph went out to the country with a picnic dinner, they wanted to have some Gang time.

Aang didn't know how to explain to Katara what he felt. He loved her tremendously, but he couldn't find the words. For old time sake, he brought Appa and Momo along with him. It was something about being together in the woods like old times that made them all smile. A certain nostalgia came over them.

Katara, Toph and Sokka, ran over to Appa and Momo to pet them, they had strangely

missed them. Especially Appa. After their 'hellos' they sat down for dinner. Sokka and Katara came in normal clothes, so did Toph. Aang sat with his regular clothes on.

Katara looked around and felt wonderful. Being with old friends was the best thing to do in a stressful situation.

"So, how's everyone been, I don't think we've seen each other since the invasion."

Toph and Aang stole a quick look and then Aang spoke up. He didn't want Katara to find out about Him and Toph talking about her.

"Nothing really. Though, there are new airbenders popping up. I am so happy to be around airbenders again, even if they are small ones."

Toph looked up.

"New airbenders? That's great Aang!"

Katara and Sokka were equally surprised.

"Wow, how did it happen?"

"They just started popping up; the spirits said the world was imbalanced, so they decided to make more airbenders."

They all made a toast to Aang. He smiled. Katara looked at him and saw an adult now, apparently killing someone really boosts your age level.

"Me and Sokka have gotten settled as well, though, we have some bad news."

Toph and Aang looked up. Bad news was not very common these days without the fire lord.

Sokka told them. "Suki is dead."

Toph and Aang looked astounded, they couldn't believe it.

"But, we saw her during the invasion. How could she not be alive?"

"She got killed, I don't know. It must have been in the last part of the battle."

They all were silent for a second. Aang made a toast.

"To fallen friends."

They all were a little reluctant, but soon raised their glasses with smiles.

Around the end of the night, Aang pulled Katara aside. Katara had no idea what he was doing. He pulled her into the woods where the rest of the Gang couldn't see.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"Katara, I…I have to get married to someone. I am a world leader and unless I get married, I'll be sort of ignored."

"Okay, so who's the girl?"

"Katara, I am asking you."

Katara was stunned, she loved him a little more than a friend, but not that much to get married to him. Of course, she had to get married too. But she had not thought about doing that for a while.

"Aang, I will think about it, I don't know what to tell you right now."

With that, Katara walked out of the camp and back to town. Sokka shrugged and followed and waved bye.

Toph was confused.

"What happened back there Aang?"

"I dunno, I asked her to court me."

"Ohh."

"A tip for girls Aang, during stressful situations, don't ask them important questions."

Aang smacked his head.

"Shit! Why am I so stupid?"

* * *

Katara walked back to her suite and got ready for bed. There were two beds in the suite, and she got one to herself. A boy couldn't share with her, that would be just gross.

She combed her hair and got in bed. She said night to Sokka and her dad. The bed was very comfortable and she was tired. She didn't want to think about the decision with Aang.

In the middle of the night, Katara woke up from a dream about her mother, she couldn't save her, she couldn't reach her, she couldn't say good bye.

Katara sat up and looked around, Sokka was on his stomach snoring and her dad was turned over. She quietly got up and went out of the suite, she needed air.

* * *

Zuko had been confused all night. He tried to figure out Mai, and why she had done what she did. She had the throne already practically, it would only take another couple of months. Somehow it just didn't make sense, there must be something he was missing. He sat out in the court yard beside a pool. He watched it ripple. He looked around, the night was peaceful. He laid on his back, looking at the stars. They helped him think.

After about 20 or so minutes he stood up and went to climb the tree. He hadn't had time to see the city when he was here last time, and even though he got a few views, he wanted to see more. When he finally got to the top of the tree he looked out, and saw a whole city lit up. It seemed so calm, so disconnected. Not like the rebuilding of the fire nation. Suddenly he heard someone coming, he crouched down to hide himself, he had a rep to uphold, if anyone saw the firelord up in a tree just hanging out, he'd be the laughing stock of the meeting.

He couldn't tell who it was, it looked like a girl, she had a white nightgown on. He hair was down, he couldn't see her face. She was holding her hair and playing with it. She looked like something was bothering her. She turned from the open, columned corridor and headed toward the pool. He saw her face but couldn't make out specific features. She looked beautiful. She quietly sat down and put her feet in the water. She seem to calm down a bit and splashed around. _Wait a sec…That's Katara!_ He couldn't believe it. Then, the moonlight caught her face and he knew. _Man, she better not see me._

He obviously couldn't get down, he'd have to stay up there until she went to bed. _If I get caught, I am screwed. _

For an hour she played around with the water, she bended it and created ice sculptures with it. He just watched and wished he could do fun stuff with fire besides lighting a stove or burning down a forest. His element was so violent, and water was so peaceful. They both could kill, but fire was more tied to killing now a days. She finally went back to bed and he quietly climbed down. _Phew._

* * *

The next day Katara woke up a little tired, but mostly rested. _Time for another meeting._

She put on every ceremonial thing she had brought and walked down with her group to the meeting hall. Only fire and water came today, those were the only ones that needed to settle something. Pakku stood in for both water tribes, her father was just and advisor.

Iroh didn't want Zuko deciding what should be done, so he took Zuko's place.

Katara sat down with the others and watched as the leaders came in. The leaders for all the nations were there, but the groups weren't. They sat down and Pakku spoke.

"We've come to a decision on what must be done, and I have offered it and the fire nation accepted."

Then, Iroh spoke.

"We have come to the conclusion that The firelord must take a water tribe wife. This will show the fire nation, and the world, that all have gotten past old differences."

Katara gawked, she couldn't imagine Zuko taking any woman as his wife, let alone one of her people.

Then, Pakku spoke again.

"The water tribe girl we have chosen, is I think, suited and should be able to make peace."

Katara's heart beat wildly, she hoped he had met more that one water tribe girl.

Pakku stood up and turned toward Katara.

"With your father's permission, we shall arrange a date immediately."

She prayed her father wouldn't nod, but he nodded grimly.

She stood up angrily, she couldn't believe they would do this without her consent.

"Well, don't I get a choice! Its my life!"

She looked over at her father who stood up.

"Katara, you really don't have much choice, your marriage would have already been arranged back home anyway. Now, do you want to marry someone you know, or some man I pick out for you?" _That's another way of saying 'You're a girl, you can't decide politics.'_

She sat down indignant, and nodded, crying.

"_Fine, I'll do it._"

"There's a girl."

He went over and comforted her and nodded to Pakku.

* * *

Iroh looked over at Zuko through the whole thing.

Zuko couldn't believe, he had to marry her? But she hated him!

"Uncle, I hate to say no, but…."

"No, Zuko, if you were to reject her, it would bring shame to the nation. You would look as though you were prejudice. And if Katara had done the same, it would have looked the same way."

Iroh sighed and continued.

"I am sorry about this, but this is what we thought would be best."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry I haven't written in awhile, but writers block took its toll, and this was a long chapter. I had to write it in between vacations and activities.

Anyways, hope this satisfies your craving.

I know that the series ended but I am going to still go on.

The story is out of context to the series, and the character's personalities are what I make them to be. Though, I will keep some of their personalities.

Anyways, comment, point out errors and stuff,

Tell me what you think! :)

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Katara walked down the aisle a month later. She wore a red and gold dress, and a satin veil. Both the nations attended. She tried not to cry during the ceremony. She smiled up at Zuko and looked over to her father. After this, she would be leaving directly for the fire nation to be crowned queen. She would miss her home and her people. _At least now that the war's over, I won't have to worry about any one of my family being killed._ She tried to deny that this was her wedding and go to sleep and dream it all away, but it was happening, she was going to marry this man that had destroyed the world. _This can't be happening._

That moment she said I do, and walked off the podium with Zuko. They walked to the end of the aisle and turned to go to the party that awaited them. _At least I get presents. _

Her father came up after the ceremony, and gave her the first gift. She opened it and found a water tribe dress.

"It was your mother's."

With that, the tears came like rivers and she hugged her father. Sokka came and gave her a ribbon and a hand carved brush.

More presents kept coming, the fire nation humbly gave her gifts and wished her the best. She smiled warmly at them, trying to say with her eyes : 'I don't hate you just because I was forced to do this.'

Finally, each of the masters gave her something. Pakku, came forward with a special gift.

"Katara, this bracelet is made out of water from the spirit oasis, I froze it and carved it into beads. It has special properties so it will never melt and it isn't cold."

Katara was amazed by his handiwork and hugged him too. He was her grandfather after all, partially at least.

Iroh came forward with jade, which he had carved into a cup.

"It may not be jewelry, but this will serve you well."

It was pretty, it was a light blue and it had carvings on it.

"Thank you."

* * *

Zuko watched as his wife received the gifts. He could see her being as kind as she could. He hadn't even bought a gift or fashioned her one. Boy, he'd need something quick. _I guess I could skip that part and say the gift was consummating the marriage? No, no, she'd think I was a pig! She probably thinks that of me already. _He remembered asking someone to make a special room for her on the ship. Hopefully, it was nice enough to be thought of as a gift in itself. They were going back on a ship as sort of a honeymoon, though it probably wouldn't be one at all.

Within and hour, the party was over, and they had to go. Zuko watched as she tried to keep her head high and walk to the ship without loosing her cool. She hugged her family goodbye, he waved to his, and they got on the ship. As soon as the door closed she broke down in tears. Zuko wasn't as sad about this marriage. Better her than some courtier. That, and she wasn't too hard to look at. _Oh, boy. You're the husband, do something!_

He crouched down and hugged her, trying to calm her down. She tore away from him and ran down further bellow deck. _Greeaatt, that went well. _He asked the captain where her room was, so he could check it out and make sure it was nice. The captain told him it was on the deck bellow this, down the hall, and to the right. He quickly ran down to check out if it was nice enough or not.

What he saw when he opened the door was astounding. It had been decorated completely in the water tribe style. Particularly the southern. It had light wood floors, and many animal skin rugs. The bed was a queen, and was covered in the blankets he liked, of course in blue. The dresser was also light wood with ivory details. It was beautiful. Jugs of water were on it the top of the dresser, as well as perfumes and all sorts of other things. A closet had been put it and her stuff was already in there. _I think she might actually like this room._ He smiled inside. She should like this, at the very least.

He decided to keep the room hidden from her knowledge up until dinner, he wanted to make it a little sweet. Maybe even romantic.

He found her bellow decks, crying in some utility closet. Her wedding dress was all torn up from the run down here, and her makeup was seriously smeared.

"Katara?"

"What do you want?" she said with a sniffle.

"Well, I am your husband, and if I don't comfort you the crew will start thinking that I am heartless and I hate you.."

She turned toward him.

"Ugh, I ruined this dress."

"Its okay, we have lots of others at home."

It was weird saying that to her. In that way. It was almost uncomfortable. She looked the same way.

"I won't say that again."

She sort of laughed-sniffled.

"Yea, I agree."

"Here, lets get you cleaned up and into some nice clothes, dinner will be ready in a few hours."

"Okay."

He led her to the honeymoon suite the crew had prepared before the wedding. He opened the door and calmly walked her into the bathroom. She let go of his hand and stopped.

"What room is this?"

"It was supposed to be the honeymoon suite. For, well, ya know."

"Yea.." She looked over and nodded.

After a couple of uncomfortable seconds, she walked into the bathroom behind him.

"Whoa, this is, incredible!"

The room definitely was that. It had beautiful tile all around. A sort of sand looking tile with a couple of colorful tiles in between. The colorful tiles were blue and red. The bathtub was sold marble, and the counter tops for the double sinks were obsidian. The floors were a dark wood.

"This is in the private part of the ship, no one will bother you. I'll go get you some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Ugh, may I ask you what color you would want to wear?"

She paused for a second and answered back.

"My mother's blue dress please."

He nodded and got it out of the closet from her room. He ran so she wouldn't notice that he got the clothes from another room. He also had her brush from her brother, and a bar of premium soap.

He walked in without knocking, they were married.

She had already gotten in the tub, and good thing too. She didn't notice him for a second, and in that second she was bending the water happily around her toes and everywhere else. After she noticed him, she stopped and looked over.

"Ugh, I brought you your dress, brush , and some soap."

She, sort of smiled.

"Thanks, just set them there."

"Listen, I know you have had a hard day, dinner will be better. They have made native dishes from each of our nations for us to try."

"Okay." She now looked home sick, but tried to perk up a little. "Just call me when dinner is ready."

"Kay."

He nodded and smiled and went out of the room. He walked up to the deck and looked out. He only had a couple of days until going back to work. This was better than nothing. Though, he could admit, she wasn't too hard to be around. She sort of had a calming effect on people.

* * *

She looked up at the ceiling and played with the water. This was the most luxurious thing she had ever had the chance to do. It was so relaxing. _He even was thoughtful enough to bring soap and a brush. Heh, not a bad job._

She washed herself thoroughly, and even washed her hair, which she never did back home because you could freeze.

She got out of the tub and dried herself off. She pulled the suds out of her hair using bending, and put it up. She put on her mother's dress, and it fit perfectly. She almost cried, but having one of her mother's dresses was a great comfort.

She walked out of the room and walked up the hall to the deck. She found Zuko playing a card game with the crew, betting some coins. She walked up silently and watched. It wasn't goldfish, but it looked like poker. _I hope he doesn't gamble often. Not that he can't afford it or anything._

After a few minutes the noticed she was right there, and the crew immediately stood up and bowed. She smiled, laughing.

"I know that's a sign of respect, but you don't have to so that. Come on, show me your faces."

They bended up and she smiled at them, they sort of smiled back and returned to their stations. Zuko was left alone at the table, holding his cards. He looked up.

"Why, hello, have a nice bath?"

"Yes." Her face turned back to partially serious. "So when is dinner ready, I am starving."

"It's actually in an hour." "I wouldn't go down and get a snack though. It would insult the chef."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, wait, I might have something to hold you off."

He walked off bellow decks, she just followed. They reentered the honeymoon room againhe puller out a box of chocolates, laughing.

"Ugh, there are these"

She actually laughed, it was pretty funny. She took them and sat on the bed and picked out the ones she liked.

"What, you don't want anymore?"

"No, those were the only ones I liked."

He walked around and sat on the other side and took out his favorite.

"Ah, you took one of my favorites."

"And which one was that?"

"The chocolate with orange filling in between."

"Oh, sorry."

"Here, are you sure you don't want any more, there are plenty left."

"Nah, its okay."

With that, she walked out of the room and started to explore the ship. She found so many rooms. She came upon one and it had the fire nation emblem on the inside on a flag. The bed was made, and everything was dusty. It was large and luxurious, it had its own private deck. _This must have been Zuko's father's honeymoon suite. _She poked around a bit and found all sorts of perfumes and a dress that she liked in red. She put on some of the perfume and then put it in her pocket. _No harm done, I am like the co-owner of this ship anyways. _She quietly closed the door and walked down the hall. When she turned the corner, she bumped into Zuko.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I was exploring the ship."

"You smell like my mother."

"Yea, I found some perfume I liked in there, I thought I could have it. I am practically co-owner of this ship."

"Yes, but that was my mother's. It's special." He looked a little sad.

"I am sorry."

"It's okay." "Oh, dinner is ready."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

She followed him to the dining room on the ship. Everything was bolted down. She squeezed between the chair and the table and sat down. There were to be three courses, to show breakfast lunch and dinner. With dinner, there would be a desert, so technically it was four courses. The first course was delicious, a traditional fire nation breakfast of small cakes with fruit and warm milk. _This is really good, it's almost the perfect comfort food. _Zuko got the traditional sweet kelp tea and fish jerky that they had had dinner. For desert it was a snow cone.

"This is what you eat for breakfast?"

"Yea, its okay." "We just catch and cook what we can to survive. Nothing practically grows or lives in the South Pole."

He almost, sort of smiled.

"I would think you would be happy to marry me if that is what you eat."

She shrugged and looked grim.

"I guess…"

* * *

He actually didn't want her to be sad or angry at him, he wished he hadn't have said that.

"I didn't mean it that way, I am just not very familiar with this."

She looked up.

"It's okay."

After that, the chefs brought in the second course. Katara got the most common Fire nation lunch, teriyaki chicken with sweet and sour noodles. She seemed to like it, she ate it quicker than breakfast.

He got the sea mushroom and suckling fish pig soup he had gotten back at the pole. _So this is a traditional water tribe lunch. _It tasted much better than last time for some reason.

He was nervous to talk to her, even though she was his wife.

"Katara, how do you like the food so far?"

"It's actually pretty good."

Finally, the last course he thought would be the best.

She got the most tender and rich delicacy in all the fire nation. The bull bird thigh. It was sided with mashed potatoes and red bell peppers. For desert, strawberry flavored ice cream

"Wow, this looks and smells delicious."

"Thank you, I hoped you would like the food at least. Its one of the better sides of the fire nation."

"Apparently." She smiled and laughed.

He got a sort of sweet oat mush with blue berries and goat milk. _The food is following the colors of the nation. I guess their trying to warm us up to each others nations._

"Hey, I have a ugh….gift your you."

"What?"

* * *

"I thought I should give you a gift, it's our wedding and stuff.."

"Oh, I didn't know you thought…."

"Come with me."

"Okay."

He led her down the private part of the ship and turned right. It said nothing on the door but it looked like a normal one.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay?"

She closed them, and he opened the door, while they walked in, he covered them for extra measure.

"Here is your room."

When he let his hands fall and she opened her eyes, she was astonished at what she saw. It was almost like home. She ran around amazed at everything and touched and smiled.

"Oh, my, how did you do this?"

"I thought you would want your own room, and I knew you'd be a little homesick. I hope this is enough of a present."

"Oh, it's...more than I could ever have hoped for…from you I mean."

She jumped on the bed, and just couldn't stop smiling. This would help her adjust.

* * *

Now that hurt, the best gift he thought would do the trick and would help change her mind about him ends up to be something she thought he could never do.

"I have a heart you know! I cared enough to make you a room!"

He stormed out angrily and went down to his mom and dad's suite. The ship used to be smaller, it was built up from its original size to accommodate space needs. This room was the room he had hid outside of as a child. This wasn't just a honeymoon ship, it was a family time ship and diplomacy ship. Too many times, he had heard his mom crying and his dad screaming at her. She may not have been hit, but she was verbally abused. You couldn't really tell that she had been hit anyway, she wore long sleeves too often. _Man, I just want her to at least think I am not a heartless monster. I am not that bad. Maybe if I could romance her or something…_

He had no idea what to do. He couldn't seem to get through to her he wasn't that monster she thought he was.

_How can I keep being married to her if she doesn't even like me? I wished I didn't have to rush her, but I need an heir so if someone kills me off, my family can go on ruling and not be stolen off by some courtier. _

* * *

She just stared as he angrily stomped out of the room. Was it her fault she hadn't thought better of him? I mean, it wasn't her fault that he had done so many bad things in the past.

She fell on her bed and cried. Her life was now ruined, her marriage sucked. And like they said, 'Till death to us part.' She had to stay with him until either of them died. Now it was a goal.

She sat up a few minutes later and explored the room. She noticed how many things he had put into the room that were water tribe. The thought. There were water canisters on the dresser. It was good to be around your element. She then went into the bathroom and explored. The wood floors continued into the bathroom. There was mosaic white, blue, and light blue tiles on the walls. The bathtub was marble like in the honeymoon suite. The countertops, however, were an odd, sparkly blue granite. It was beautiful. She went back into her room and found large floor to ceiling windows. When she tried to open them, she found that they were actually doors: It was actually a private deck. There were chairs. She almost cried, it was a nice thought that he would let her be so close to the water.

She walked back in and opened her closet. All the dresses and clothing was blue, except for a few red clothes. He must have wanted her to ease into it. She opened her trunk. She had gotten him a gift. One of the special blankets that were hand woven by the elders of the village and it had been dyed a deep red with gold thread as accents making the pattern of the fire emblem. It was rolled up into and easy, portable little bundle. She had picked out a blue ribbon for it. She would give it to him tonight and try to say sorry. She took everything fancy off and out on some regular fire nation clothes, and pulled her hair down. She needed to make it look like it wasn't a diplomatic sorry.

She walked back down the hall and down to the honeymoon suite. She went over and sat on the bed. She thought he would sleep here tonight. She was tempted just to make a note and leave it, but she had just enough courage to stay. She was sitting on top of the covers. From crying, she felt a bit hungry, so she brought out the chocolates again and started eating them. They were almost a comfort. She tried to stay awake, but she eventually laid down and fell fast asleep, still holding the blanket and the chocolates nearby.

* * *

He sat in the room for awhile and just remembered old times. He could still smell his mother. He wished she was here so she could help Katara. His mother could definitely change her mind about fire nation people. He stayed in there for and hour or two, and then got tired. _Too bad I didn't ask them to make me a room, I don't want to sleep in the honeymoon suite alone._

It took him about five minutes to climb the stairs and go down the hallway to the suite. He opened the door and walked in. He went into the bathroom, and on the way he saw someone laying in the bed. He walked over quietly. He couldn't tell until he was close.

The two windows over the bed showed a sleeping Katara. She looked happy, peaceful, unaware of where she was. The moonlight played off of her face, and Zuko realized at that moment how beautiful she really was. He hadn't given her the credit for her looks before. _Should I wake her up? No, if she sees me standing over her she might think I have been there all along. What should I do? I can't crawl into bed and sleep with her, we both know we're not comfortable with each other. Ooohh!_

He decided at that moment that he would pretend he hadn't seen her, she was kind of small.

He went in and got washed up in the bathroom and then went around to her side of the bed. A chocolate box was next to her on the side table. He wanted to make it look like he hadn't seen her, so he wanted to pull up the covers. The covers were down a little, and when he went to pull them up, he found something in her hand. He carefully pulled it out and put a decorative pillow in its place.

_What the hell is it? _It was a circular bunch about a foot and half long, and it was tied with a blue ribbon. A little note tucked under the ribbon revealed it was for him. _Wait…a wedding gift?_ He quickly untied the ribbon and unfurled the bunch. What he found, was a blanket the size of a king size bed. _Hey, its one of those blankets I liked._ It was a deep, rich red with gold accents throughout. _Did she make this?_ I looked like it had taken forever, maybe even a month. He didn't know how to roll it back up again, but he did it as best he could, and tied it with the ribbon and put it back in her arms.

He carefully laid down about a foot away from her and went to sleep.

* * *

Katara slept in for the first time in almost ever. She felt warmer than usual, it was a comfortable warm and she tried to fall back asleep. She couldn't though and decided to get up. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a red bedroom in a large red bed. _Where am I? Wait, this is the honeymoon suite!_ She slowly turned over and found she was in the arms of Zuko, his arm around her torso, and her head bellow his chin. She screamed with surprise. _I stayed in here all night and he didn't even wake me up? That bastard! He knows I don't like him!_ She rolled over and fell on the floor. He woke up suddenly and screamed when she screamed and also rolled on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with me?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

She stood up and backed against the closet wall. It was beside the door and protruded a foot into the room.

"What did you do?!"

He stood up.

"Nothing, I didn't even know you were in here!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Wait, no, it wasn't that way, I promise, it's not what it looks like!"

She herself didn't notice she had all her clothes on.

He tried to move towards her, but she turned quickly and ran straight into the door, knocking herself out.

* * *

He stood up and examined the situation. It did look like what she thought it was, but it wasn't.

When she ran into the door, she fell backwards and lay sprawled on the floor. He picked her up carefully and set her into the bed nearby. _I don't want to put her in her own bedroom, she might shoot water at me when I try to explain things._

He put her carefully under the covers, and propped her up with pillows. A few minutes later, she woke up.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Yes?"

He walked in slowly.

"Why am I in here? Oh, no wait, I remember."

"I am sorry this morning it looked that way, but it really wasn't. I came in last night and didn't notice you in the bed. I mean, look at the covers, they're huge. That, and you're small."

"Then why were we in that weird position this morning?!"

"I have NO idea."

He was scratching the back of his head now, hoping she would believe him.

He changed the subject before it cold go on any longer.

"What's this?"

She sat up a little more in bed.

"It's your, wedding gift."

"You didn't need to get me.., what is it exactly?"

"It's a handmade blanket. The elders weave them every summer. I had yours dyed red with gold thread so it would look, more, fire nation ish."

He untied the ribbon like he did last night and unfurled it.

"Its, its huge!"

"I figured, since you were fire lord, you had a big bed, thought that size would be better."

"It's a good size, I am sure it will fit. It's really beautiful. This must have taken weeks!"

"Months, actually. They have to balance that, and cooking and cleaning and stuff."

"Wow, elders still work?"

"Women, only, actually."

"Why?"

"Why, I don't know. Is it fair? No."

"Oh."

He could tell she didn't like most of her own customs. Though she seemed nostalgic about everything at the South Pole, or just about the water tribes in general.

"The blanket is also a sort of sorry, I really didn't mean to misjudge you, its just old grudges."

"Yea, I've seen it before, it's okay."

"You know, while we're all mushy, can I tell you something?"

"Ugh, sure?"

"That position was REALLY comfy."

"Ugh, I am glad you liked it."

He laughed nervously. He liked the position too, but if he said he liked it as much as she did, she would label him a pig. Or so he thought, from what he knew about girls.

* * *

Katara looked up from the bed, he seemed pleased by the blanket.

"I am gonna go back to my own room now, bye."

She quickly trotted out and went back to her own room. She hated the uncomfortable situation.

She walked in and could smell the water tribe scent. She went over and laid on her bed and sniffed the blankets and pillows. It was comfort, but also homesickness. She noticed, when she smelled the water tribe scent, how much she smelled like fire nation.

She went into the bathroom and washed up, scrubbing all scent of fire nation on her. She walked out in her towel and dressed in one of her regular dresses, instead of her mother's dress. She put her hair up and walked about the ship. As she walked by, the crew all stared at her. She smiled and waved, they just bowed. _I wish they wouldn't do that, I am not technically their fire lord's queen yet. Or would I be called the fire lady?_ All these things seemed to plague her, she had so many questions, so many that she wanted to ask, but didn't want to ask the person that knew the answers. She didn't hate him much anymore, but she still didn't like him that much to confide in him, or talk with him. _How is this going to work? _

She saw the sun dial, it was going to be a couple hours to lunch. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where Zuko was, he was probably down somewhere in the ship, probably in the honeymoon suite. _Maybe I could sneak down again to that one room, you wonder if he minds._

She immediately set out and went down bellow decks. She found the room after a few minutes of looking for the right hall. She looked both ways and opened the door. It seemed the same as before. She wished she could light a candle, but there were no matches. You were expected to be a fire bender. Even with the windows it was a little dark.

She just looked around the spacious room. It was far more luxurious than even the honeymoon suite, and this room had a giant private bathroom. _This must be what they would call 'old fashioned' fire nation. _The bed was a four post with a canopy, it even had curtains to give more privacy. It was covered in silk and the billows were cashmere.

As she continued to look around, her eyes settled on one spot on the wall. The walls were a crème, so you could see everything. She saw little spots, they looked red. _Wait, those are blood spots!_ She jumped back, her spine tingled. _It's like a haunted house._ She searched the wall, and didn't find any more blood spots, but she did find fingerprint spots. _She must have been abused. _

She was scared now, really scared. The room got hotter. _Could Zuko have inherited his father's rage?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I got more reviews, yay! W

Hope you enjoy!

As always, REVIEW PLZ. Tell me what you think!

If you see any misspells, notice anything wrong, etc, please mention it in the review.

Thanks for reading! C:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Katara shuddered, she wanted to run, but something held her there, something made her look. After 5 minutes of this torture, she broke free and ran crying down the hall and up the stairs.

She burst into her room and jumped on her bed. She crawled under the covers and sat there for awhile. She sat there shivering, contemplating the new direction that her life suddenly now took on. If genes are the way she thought they were, Zuko would have inherited traits from his father, both good and bad. _I am sure that wasn't abuse on those walls, it could be a fight against one of the crew. _She tried to comfort herself, tried to make it seem better.

She went out onto her private deck and sat on the edge of the bars. She bended the water up to herself through the bars, and in a few minutes managed to calm down a little bit. She finally got to a state where she could think everything over. _So far, I haven't seen that side of him yet, so I can't be sure he could be that way. _

She tried to get past old prejudices, the ones that had blocked her mindset about him since the moment they met. But, it seemed impossible. He had tried so many times to apologize, but she never listened. She tried to forgive, but he would always go and do something that put up the defensive walls again. They had both made it harder for understanding to make headway. To let logic lead.

_I'll give him a chance, we'll see what happens. _

* * *

Zuko walked down the hallway thinking about that morning. It had been awkward. But, he loved being so near to her. Her smell, something about being near her made him feel so good. _Must be pheromones or something. _He thought about her as he walked along, tried to figure out how he could make the walls she had set up fall. Wondered how he could make her feel about him what he felt about her. He walked up to the main deck and looked out to the ocean. It helped him think, helped him focus and handle the task at hand, what with a new wife, and a new country, he would have to try and find a way to merge them, develop both of them, make them the way he had always imagined.

As he was looking, he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a splash. He knocked the thought out of his mind for a second and then realized in what direction it came. _Katara. _All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, almost like a paranoid parent. He stood up and ran down to her deck, burst into her room, and ran out to the private deck.

"Katara! Katara!"

No answer. He was starting to seriously panic. He didn't seem to notice her robe-dress neatly folded on a chair. Including her mother's necklace.

He had no time to take off anything so he just jumped, unaware of the fact he was wearing armor. He looked around underwater for her, and saw her floating in an air bubble. _Oh good. _

He started slowly floating down though, and began to notice this. He tried to swim up, but couldn't catch the water well enough. He looked over at Katara's air bubble and wildly screamed.

* * *

Katara sat there in her comfy bubble, surrounded by her element. She was comfy now, so calm and relaxed.

For some reason though, she could sense something was wrong, and as soon as she looked out of her bubble, her hunch was correct. She saw Zuko in the water, armor and all, wildly trying to her attention. She immediately popped her bubble, and used the current to swim towards him. She grabbed him and tried to swim up, but the compounded weight of him and his armor, was to much, she was loosing air. She let go of his hand and bended bubbles towards her. She compounded them and made a giant air bubble. With that, she swam down, to an unconscious Zuko, and grabbed him into the air bubble, and made a water jet to catapult both her and him up.

When they crashed onto the deck, she sat there in shock for a few seconds, just trying to get the stars out of her eyes. She tried to stand up, but her ankles were hurt. She saw him laying on his side, unmoving. She scrounged over to check his pulse. _Oh, please still be breathing, please, I can't loose you like I did my mom, not when I was right there!_

She checked his pulse, and it beat faintly. She bended a little water out of his lungs, but not before the water choked him. She bended more out quickly, and found his breathing more steady. She took his armor off so he could breathe. _Yes, yes, your fine now. _She tried to slap him awake. She pat his cheek and found him unresponsive. He also must have had trauma from the crash landing. _Yea, great job genius. _She used water and healed his brain a little. It didn't occur to her she had the ability to heal herself, she had to make sure he was alive and good, had to make sure she didn't loose another person when she could have stopped them from dying or helped.

She bent the rest of the water out of his lungs, she thought he would have come-to by now. _His body must be trying to rearrange. _As she was assessing what to do, she noticed he was shivering, and his face was in a grimace. _What..?_ She turned him on his side to find something in his back, it looked like a piece of glass. She bended it out and healed it. _What broke? _She looked over to find the water had shattered her side window. She took a towel nearby and put it under his head, to keep his head away from the glass.

His grimace was gone now, but he was shivering still, and violently so. _The water! It must be to cold for a firebender! _She bended over another towel and dried him off. Then she got a blanket and put it over him. _He's not getting warm fast enough! _She realized that there was no candles, nothing to start a fire with. _Great, his consideration for not giving me a fireplace turns out to be something I need. _She looked around and found glass all over the deck, she carefully, without touching him with the water, cleaned up the deck. She noticed the fact her mother's dress and necklace were still there, and safe, but didn't fully take it in. She turned her attention back to Zuko and found him to be a bit clammy, he looked to have a light case of hypothermia. She herself, couldn't realize that she was crying, her eyes were watering up. She couldn't stand to loose someone. Even though his condition was mild, her consciousness over blew it. It over blew it because the last time she didn't take a matter of danger seriously, it ended up being the death of her mother. A death she could have stopped. She could never get over how close she was, how she could have helped.

In this moment of desperation, she forgot her feelings for him, and thought about what was best for him. She took down her hair and got close to him under the blanket, her body heat would warm him.

Under the blanket, except for the pain in her ankles, she was comfy and warm. She hadn't eaten at all this morning, breakfast hadn't been served yet. Compounded with the fact she hadn't eaten, and her strength was gone, with the fact that the emotional addends of the situation, she was weak. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

In Zuko's mind, he was dreaming, He dreamed about her screaming, and he couldn't find what door it was coming from. He searched but couldn't find her. The screaming stopped, and he saw her fall out of a door far ahead. He ran up to her to save her, but it was too late. _"No! Katara, no!"_

He didn't realize it, but he was in a coma from the hit, Katara had helped the swelling, but his brain still slightly ballooned. His mind was in a haze, trying to get out of the tunnel and into the yellow light of day, and not the white light of death. Katara helped by getting the water out of his lungs, and lowering the swelling. On a good route to recovery, it would still take a few hours. Until then, he was stuck in a human cocoon.

* * *

Katara woke up an hour and a half later, her stomach screamed in urgent protest. She looked up and found Zuko still asleep, his face peaceful. _I need to get our breakfast, it should help him heal. I need food too. _She got out from under the blanket and put ice braces around her ankles, to help with her swelling. She stood up shakily, but found the ice braces helped a lot, and she could walk mostly regular speed, but a little slower. She put her hair up and a red dress on. She pinched her cheeks for color, and looked in the mirror and smiled. She didn't notice her lip was ripped. She walked briskly up to the cafeteria, and walked into the kitchen. She found the chef was just serving breakfast.

"Chef?"

"Lady Katara, what a pleasant surprise! Why have you come, you and your husband should be sitting in the dining room."

"I am sorry chef, but I am going to take the food down to my room, me and Zuko have decided to have a private breakfast, you know how newly weds are." She winked for extra touch, to try and convince him.

He smiled widely, and took the trays, "Ah, yes, you newly weds, well, that's no problem Lady Katara, shall I carry the trays for you?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

When they got to the room, he almost reached to open the door, she stopped his hand swiftly, but just slow enough to make it seem like it wasn't too secretive.

"I don't think you want to see him…you know" she giggled and winked. "I'll take it from here chef, thank you for your help and your wonderful cooking."

He smiled and nodded. "Your welcome Lady Katara, you two have a nice breakfast." He walked back to the cafeteria down the hall. She balanced the two small trays between her hands and managed to open the door. She walked in and set the trays down on her dresser. _I can't cart him back to his room, they'll see, I'll have to keep him here. _

She used the water to pick him up off the deck and barely made him to the bed before her strength gave out. Now, she bended the water out of his clothes and hair and put him under her blankets. She propped him up using the many pillows she had.

She carried the tray over to the bed and used water to combine the cinnamon sticks, fire cakes, bacon, and juice, into a smooth sauce that could flow down a throat easily. She bent it down his throat using the juice as a bending force. Luckily, she seemed to get it down without him choking. But before she could eat, she had to bind his head and abdomen. She actually hadn't seen it yet, so it could be damaged. She pulled out some healing herbs from her pack from the closet that she always took with her, and also took out some medical tape from the bathroom first aid kit.

With that, she pulled up his shirt and looked at the damage. It wasn't too extensive, but he did have a few broken ribs. _His armor, it must have impacted his chest. _She used water to heal about ¾ of the damage, and then put healing herbs down with the tape around them. She also bound his head to help the swelling. After that was done, she ate her breakfast slowly, and regained most of her strength. She felt a lot better.

She pulled up a chair to his side of the bed, and sat there taking his pulse to make sure it didn't slow. After a long while of silence, and a full stomach, she fell asleep again, despite her efforts to stay awake.

* * *

Zuko awoke and hour later with a large headache. For a second, he didn't move, for some reason, he felt warm and comfy. _What the..?_ He had remembered what happened, how she let go of his hand, he almost thought she actually was just going to let him sink, but before he blacked out, he saw her float down with a bubble around her. _So, at least she doesn't hate me so much she'd let me die. _He cautiously opened his eyes, and found things strewn all over. He was in Katara's room, in her bed. He saw the windows shattered, her mother's dress and necklace still on the lawn chair out on the deck, a spot of blood and a piece of glass, and one of his favorite blankets in blue on the deck.

He looked down and felt the bandages on his abdomen and felt his head. Lastly, he looked down and saw Katara, laying beside him holding his hand. She was mildly pale, her lip torn. He looked down and saw water on the floor by her feet, and saw the red swollen flesh around them. _Wait, what?_ He didn't understand, and then it finally hit him, she had done all this, saved him, healed him, all not taking into consideration her own wounds. _For me, she sacrificed her time and self for me. _He was shocked and touched at what she had done.

She suddenly woke up and looked dazed. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hey, your awake, your okay."

"Yea, I am fine, what about you?"

"Fine"

"No offense, but you look really bad."

"I do?"

"Yea, your ankles are all swollen, your lip is torn and your pale."

"Really?"  
He watched as she bended the water around her ankles and walked over to the mirror.

"Wow, I had no idea, I didn't realize..."

"How could you not?"

"I don't know." She laughed quietly.

He sat up a little, and looked around more.

"What happened?"

"I had to shoot us up to the surface using a water jet, when we hit the deck, you got a mild concussion."

"Yea, I can feel it"

"Here, let me see how things are going here."

She walked over and carefully took off the bandages. His wounds had pretty much healed, but there would be scars there for awhile.

"Whoah, how'd they heal so fast?"

"It's a special herb in the south pole, we use it on almost everything and found it works extremely well."

"That, it does."

She stood there for a second, silent. Then she leaned over to him and hugged him tight.

"_I am just glad you didn't die, I couldn't have handled it."_

"Wait, what? I thought you didn't like me at all."

She pulled away.

"That doesn't mean I don't care for your well being."

He looked at her.

"That's nice to know at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you hated me with all your might, when you let go of my hand, I thought you were going to let me die."

"No, I can't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't kill someone."

"Why?"

"Its just not in my nature, I can't murder."

"What if it was for your own life?"

"Still, no. You know what? Can we just get off the subject."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't talk about death right after you almost died."

"I, almost died?"

"Yea."

He was now extremely surprised, she didn't just heal and save him, she made sure he didn't die.

"Wow, thanks."

"Your Welcome."

He pulled back the covers and put his feet down and tested his legs.

"You shouldn't be up, your still injured."

"It doesn't matter."

His legs still felt a bit shaky, but he was pretty sure he could walk well on them. He looked over at Katara who had a concerned look on her face.

"Relax, its nothing."

Her face was still painted with worry. He wanted to assure her somehow, make her feel okay. He patted her shoulder and went out and got his clothes. He put them carefully over the bandages, and let his hair down so that the crew wouldn't notice his head one.

_The glass has to be fixed, but how? _Then he remembered anything heated with fire can be bent by a firebender. He gathered all the glass into a pile first, and then super heated it until he could bend it. After it was all red, he bent it into place, and took the heat away from it. Then he did the same thing with the other window.

Katara looked astonished. He smiled and laughed.

"What?"

"You…just bent glass."

"Yes, and?"

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, now you know."

She nodded and then walked his way and turned and grabbed her mother's necklace and her dress.

"Ugh, these are gonna have to be washed. I'll wash them later."

"Katara, we have servants you know."

"I know, but I don't want to overrun them with too much work, I know what its like."

"Ah."

He looked up at the sun, it was lunch time.

"Katara, its lunch time."

She had gone in to put her things on in the bathroom.

"Coming."

She came out of the bathroom with her normal dress and stuff on. She put some makeup on her face to hide the bruises and the ripped lip.

"Okay, come on."

He noticed she wasn't wearing her ring, but he didn't say anything. It just hurt him a lot to see her do that, but she just saved his ass, that made up for it.

He walked up and took her arm, he started walking but she held him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you to lunch."

"I can go without you holding my arm."

"Yea, but it won't look right. We've been in here all morning, the crew thinks we have been having sex. We have to make it look like we're happy and drunk with love."

He could see Katara was a bit wary of doing this, but couldn't think of anything else that would work.

"I am sorry, but we can't let them know about the accident. It would hurt your reputation as a peacemaker wife."

Katara grimaced. She knew all to well the truth of the sentence.

"Fine." She took his arm and put on a happy face, and for some reason, it looked really convincing.

"Wow, nice face." He laughed a little.

"Well, come on, where's yours?"

He put on his and it looked fine from his point of view, but she laughed.

"Nice."

"Come on."

He opened the door and let her out. She followed him with her face all cheery. She even managed a good love drunk giggle every now and then. _Wow, she's good at this!_

* * *

Katara looked up at Zuko who's face softened from the weird one in the room, she could see a twinkle in his eye and a spring in his step. _Wow. You know for a fire bender, he's pretty happy._ Now, she just laughed out loud.

He turned.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, just keep walking."

As she walked, his warmth sunk into her. Suddenly, she felt really close to Zuko, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to shake it off. _Stop it Katara! No! You can't be attracted to him!_ She felt like crying.

She suddenly started sweating, his inner body heat was suffocating. _His inner store of fire must be acting up, but why? He's not angry, and I don't think he's sad, so..? _

She suddenly became aware of the crew around them, and she still had her happy face on but she wasn't laughing. She giggled now, with a convincing high pitchy-ness.

It finally hit her, and the reality was beyond her mind. _He...likes me. _She looked up in awe and saw his eyes wild with passion. _Oh, shit!_ His body every second was giving off pheromones, and every second was like an eternity. She felt her own body heat spike, and she knew it wasn't a fever.

When they got to the kitchen, she sat down. She took out her fan given to her by one of the old fire nation women and started waving it in her face wildly. She eventually cooled down.

The lunch for that day was chicken soup flavored with paprika. The side dish was rice with pineapple. The drink was a wine of some sort.

She leaned over and sniffed it, it smelled like nothing she'd ever smelled. It was a sweet grape raspberry wine, with the sour of a green apple.

She sipped it and was intrigued.

"Zuko, what's this?" She said in a very squeaky girly voice.

"It's a special fire nation wine, reserved only for the royal family and royal guests. Its for special occasions."

She suddenly remembered drinking a little of it at her wedding.

"Its really well made, its delicious."

"Thank the chef, he's a master at it."

For the rest of the meal, they ate in silence, except for some fake laughs and loving looks.

When they were done, they walked up and strolled around the deck for a bit and then went back down to her room, once the door was closed, she let go of the act.

She was even sweatier this time.

* * *

Once the door closed, he looked at Katara, who was profusely sweating.

"Katara, are you alright?"

She gave him one look and he could see what was wrong.

"You have a fever?"

"No, no, I am fine." She laughed.

* * *

_I am glad he's not a doctor._

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing, nothing really."

Her female instinct was suddenly over powering her, her lust for him made her mind go crazy but her instinct stronger.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yea."

It suddenly faded, and she felt fine. But she could see Zuko heating up, and it was worse this time than when she was close and walking around with him.

"Are_ you_ okay?"

"Yea, yea."

Then, it came back again, the heat, both of them, together, it became too much.

Her mind could see that her eyes and his were exploding like fireworks.

She ran up to him and jumped on him and started kissing, he kissed back wildly. He felt his way backwards until they made it to the bed, she got bellow him and they just kept on kissing. In her mind, she was screaming No, but she just kept on kissing, it felt good.

Then, it got serious.

They both took off their clothes and started doing what honeymooner's do best. She felt her heart beat fast and his body heat was burning her it seemed. It felt slightly uncomfortable to her, but after a little bit, it felt amazing. She didn't even realize he had known beforehand how to do it.

* * *

His mind was wild right now, and he was almost blind. He couldn't think straight at all, and couldn't even manage one word. He could see Katara laughing a little and he was smiling. They were both pink from the heat. Then, the fire in both of them died off. She got out from on top of him.

They were both laughing a little and then it stopped, the reality of his and her actions suddenly hit her.

"_Did we just…?" _

"Yea."

She looked down and almost wined, she knew that she just did what everyone was expecting her to do. The fact was, it was a mixture of emotions. She didn't want to share that kind of love with him, yet, what they just did was amazing, he was good at it. Her passion died down. His hadn't though.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

You like, yes? :

It took me awhile to combat writers block for this chapter, but I somehow finished it.

Comments, Questions?

COMMENT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I want to know what ya'll think.

Byes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Katara layed there beside him, in awe of how she could have just suddenly done such a thing.

She sat up slowly and looked over at Zuko, who had also calmed down.

"We are never doing that again."

Zuko sat up.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want to."

"Why not? Did you not like it?"

"No, I liked it….it's just."

"Just what Katara? We're husband and wife, this is what they do."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"We're not really attracted to each other like that!"

"I don't see how…look at what we just did."

She calmed down, there was no getting around it now. It was the truth, no one just randomly has sex.

* * *

Zuko looked at her. _You're the husband, moron, do something!_

"Look, Katara, if you…"

"No, its okay." She seemed to calm down now, it seemed to actually have sunk in that they were actually man and wife. It looked like she had denied it all along. And now, she seemed half at piece and half still in denial.

He put his arms around her to try and comfort her. At first, she was stiff to the touch and then she slowly loosened up.

"I really hope you understand that just because I am a fire bender doesn't mean that I don't care. I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do."

In his head he knew it was a lie, he didn't mean it. He cared, but he wanted to keep Katara going this way. He needed an heir, and quick.

"Katara looked up and weakly smiled.

"Its not that I didn't think you cared, its that….Emotionally, we weren't actually married in my opinion."

"How?"

"How? We hated each other practically!"

"I didn't hate you Katara."

* * *

Katara now looked up even more.

"What?"

"I said I didn't hate you, I never have.

The truth hit her like a cold hard brick. _So, its just me whose been doing the hating.._

She never thought of a marriage with him without the fact they both hated each other. It just always had been that the marriage would turn out horribly and they would be miserable for the rest of their lives.

"How could you not?"

"I am not that way, Katara."

* * *

Another lie, he did hate her, awhile ago at least.

Now Katara looked down.

"I am sorry." She whispered it.

"Its okay."

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the world: _

Aang looked out his window out onto the horizon. Where he was, the sun was setting.

It had been 2 weeks since the wedding, not his of course.

He looked out and thought of her, thought of how he could never be with her now. He could never figure out how she could have said yes, and to Zuko of all people!

He remembered watching her, seeing her in her wedding dress and wishing it was him at he end of that alter, wishing it was him saying his vows.

_Katara, how could you do it? _

His days had gone pretty slow, the first few days after the wedding, he was in deep depression. It was like going through a big breakup but worse. His dreams floated down the drain the moment she said "I do."

* * *

Katara sighed and looked out on the ocean, thinking about things. This marriage thing was complicated, and she could never figure out how to put her mind around it.

Zuko had started moving her stuff from her room into the honeymoon suite, in 2 days they would be in the fire nation for her coronation, and she didn't get her own room at the fire nation palace, she needed to start getting used to living in close quarters with him. She never would get used to it though, the man she had once hated (and slightly still), was now her husband and they were now living together. She shuddered, it was gonna be creepy.

Zuko came in casually and turned to the inside of her closet.

"Which dress you want? I am starting to put them away, and I think the one on the floor is...dirty."

"I dunno, pick one."

He turned to the dresses and picked out a red one that was quarter sleeved.

"Here." He smiled a little.

She smiled back and put it over her arm and paid attention to other things. _He's being so accommodating, it almost seems fake._ She laughed a bit inside her head.

He went out of the room again with another load of her stuff.

She stared down at her hand, which didn't have the red jade ring on it. _How do fire nation women wear these things? They're so irritating, you can't do anything with them on._

She thought about how she would have to wear it all day on coronation day, and how sore her finger would be.

That load he just went away with was the last, the room was completely empty now, or at least her closet was.

_Oh, I better get this on, I can't be sitting around in bed without clothes on. _

She let go of the sheets and went into the bathroom. She put on her underclothes and then slipped on the dress, it fit well, it was a little big though.

She then turned to the mirror and put her hair up. She found her ring on the counter next to the sink and slipped it on, it was still really uncomfortable.

Zuko came in, not noticing the closet was empty the last time he got a load.

"Katara? Where'd you go?"

She walked out

"I was in the bathroom." _Wow, he's protective? No, its that, or he's just to lazy to look. _She went with the latter.

* * *

As she walked out, he looked at her. She was beautiful, especially in red. _And to think, she's my wife too. Heh._

Zuko saw in the closet it was the last bunch, he turned back to her, she was fiddling with her ring.

"What are you doing?" He said with a chuckle

"Trying to get used to this ring, its so silly." She said back sharply.

"How so?"

"For one, how do you do anything with this thing on?"

"_You, _won't have to do a thing, why are you worrying about it?"

"I like just doing things to pass the time, using my hands happens to be the way I do it."

He turned around and rolled his eyes. _Geez, Katara. _

"Anyways, that's the last of it. We'd better head over to the room now."

"Really? Already?"

"Yep."

She looked around and touched the sheets one more time and then took his arm and walked with him over to the room.

As he walked with her, he felt complete. He had a wife, who on the outside seemed content, a country that he could conform to his wants and make things the way they were supposed to be, and world peace. He smiled to himself.

Zuko stole a look out of the corner of his eye and found Katara already walking like she was royalty. He still thought she needed work though. She had to learn to be silent in a man's presence. Though, she was the Fire Lady, so he guessed that rule didn't apply. But even so, in meetings with Generals, she would have to be silent. She was so strong wiled, somehow he'd have to teach her.

They got to the room and she let go of his arm and went into the bathroom to put her stuff away.

* * *

_Holy shit! This rooms a mess! You can tell a man has lived in here._

As she walked, she tried to hold in her nausea over the pig sty. As she entered the bathroom, she found her stuff neatly in a pile beside the double sink. She began to put her stuff away and noticed how little room there was. Once this was done, she went out into the main room and found Zuko just sort of standing there.

She leaned against the door frame and looked at him, he suddenly became aware of her burrowing gaze and looked up too. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his, unspoken words being said, feelings expressed. In his golden eyes his soul resided, telling her his life's story it seemed.

For minutes they stared at each other, and said nothing. Their souls touching in the heat of the moment. It was deep with the unsaid.

He finally said something, it was almost something a child would say.

"Your beautiful."

In her mind, she refuted the comment. She never thought herself as beautiful.

* * *

Zuko looked up and down at her, his thoughts for the moment circled around her.

Everything, her skin, her eyes, her hair, was amplified now for some reason. He found himself burning up again, but found her not doing so, she just stood there, looking at him.

* * *

Katara knew he was beginning to get that way again, but she didn't want it to.

"Zuko, stop it."

He seemed to snap out of it.

"We may be husband and wife, but I am not a play toy."

She walked indignantly past him and out of the room, and went up to the higher decks. Oddly enough, land was in sight.

_What the…?_

She walked briskly over to the captains view out and found him examining maps.

"Captain."

He turned around with a surprised expression and bowed.

"Miss Katara, your highness, what a pleasant surprise."

"Captain, I am no seafarer, but I am pretty sure we're not supposed to see land until tomorrow." She said in a confused tone.

"You right, apparently we've been going fast these past few days, we'll probably land in the early evening."

'_Apparently?' he's the freaking captain, he should know the speed and if its going to fast, and to slow it down._

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Zuko stood there. He didn't realize she felt that way. _What, am I revolting?_ He touched his scar and swiftly put his hand down.

He sat down on the bed in confusion. "Maybe she doesn't love you Zuko."

He looked around and saw no one.

He hadn't said anything.

He shook his head, maybe he was just tired. He laid down and got under the covers on his side of the bed and, in a few minutes, fell asleep.

In his dreams he saw her with another, no one he could recognize. He saw her loving him…loving him more. He tried to stop them, he tried to get her. _"No!!" _

He woke up and thought he saw her over in the corner.

"I never loved you….."

He ripped his covers off and ran for the door, trying to stop what he thought was Katara.

At that moment, the actual one walked in.

She looked over at him quizzically.

"Ugh…..do I want to know?"

He was frozen in his place and then put his hand down.

"Its nothing."

"Okay."

She looked from his head to his feet and then turned to the closet and opened it.

"What are you doing?!"

She looked at him again in a weird way.

"The ship over the past few days has gone too fast, and we're within hours of landfall."

Zuko ran over and looked out the window. _How…..? _

She seemed to read his mind.

"I don't know how, you would've thought the captain would have known."

She then started neatly folding her clothes into her trunk. He looked at her as she worked, thinking about his dream.

He went over to her.

"We have servants. Learn to use them, your royalty."

She looked up at him.

"I am still myself though." She returned to work for a few minutes.

"Come with me, I need to show you something."

She looked up and shrugged.

"Okay."

She took his arm and let him lead her. He smiled inside that now she was just used to taking his arm. _See, that dream isn't true._

He led her down a flight of stairs and into a dark hall. While walking, they passed the closet she went to at the start of the voyage. She seemed to recognize it as the passed by.

He then turned a right corner and stopped at a door. She just stood there looking up and waiting for him to do something.

He stuck his hand through a miniature door in the side and kept it there for a few minutes. It eventually opened and he was allowed in. He then went about ten feet into a bigger door and opened it.

What was found inside was the fire nation family jewels. Not all of them of course, but a traveling few that went with the royal family. She let go as she stared around the room at the necklaces, rings, and bracelets.

He went to a specific drawer and pulled out a scarlet ribbon with an amulet on the end. He went over and handed it to her, and she looked up at him.

"This, is the royal family heirloom. It is worn by the fire lady as a sign of rank, and marks you as royalty."

She gawked at it and touched it.

* * *

Katara couldn't believe what she was about to be given. A royal artifact only worn by those in the royal family, specifically the fire lady. This seemed to make her officially a fire nation Queen.

It was a solid gold amulet with the fire nation emblem on it, set with rubies. The gold was also raised in some places as flames.

He walked around behind her and tied the necklace on her neck She felt the weight of it on her neck. She pulled her hair out of the way and walked over to a mirror. It definitely was visible. It seemed to fit her in some way, as if it belonged there.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Its yours now."

She struggled to take in what it both symbolized and meant.

She could see him looking at her, his eye boring into her like drills.

"Its beautiful." She tried to smile.

"I am glad you like it." He smiled, actually with sincerity. He actually seemed to think she like it! Not that she didn't, she was just overwhelmed.

She looked at him, as if trying to say 'Take it away, its not mine, not really.' He just looked back. _Is he trying to woo me?_ She was confused, they were married, he really had to do no work on that level.

"We have to go up on the higher decks and check out what the captain has done."

"Why 'we?'" She said. She wanted to be alone for a little while.

"You're the queen Katara, you must go almost everywhere I go, you're the second half of the crown."

On the inside, she was annoyed. She didn't like parading around as a jewel on his arm. Yet, it made her feel important, as if she could actually help a nation that had once been the enemy. She took his arm, and off to the side out of his vision rolled her eyes.

"You can come in here anytime, its all yours. There are an assortment of bracelets, necklaces, and earrings to choose from, you just have to pick."

"Thank you."

This time, Zuko just opened the door and walked out, obviously if he was allowed in he could get out at any time. He briskly walked up to the top deck, and she struggled to keep up, it made her feel like a rag doll.

When they got up, he immediately walked over to the captain's quarters. He let go of her arm. Oddly enough, without his arm, she felt cold and naked. She guessed he was just warm.

"Captain."

The captain turned around and made a slight bow. Zuko didn't return the favor.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Please explain to me why we are close to landfall?"

"It was a speed mistake, sire. I apologize."

Zuko turned around and grabbed back Katara's arm and led her back down to the suite. _Geez, is it my prison cell? Is there any other rooms besides mine, this one, and the kitchen?_

"You didn't have to be so mean to him. He made a mistake."

"Katara, we're royalty, they can't afford to make mistakes."

"Everybody does, I don't see how they should have to be perfect all the time. Its not like we are."

"Compared to them, we are."

"We're both human."

"We were born above them."

"How so? Did your mother give birth to you on a cloud?"

He stared back indignant at her comment. His face turned eerily bleak and serious.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother."

She averted her eyes. She hadn't meant anything about his mother, but she still realized how cruel the comment was to him.

"I didn't mean it that way Zuko…"

"It doesn't matter, don't ever talk about my mother."

She crossed her arms. And turned around.

"I am not your enemy any more Zuko, everything I say isn't an attack, I was merely saying.."

"I said be quiet."

With that he walked out. She watched as she went.

She couldn't believe his sensitivity, she hadn't meant anything about his mother.

She shrugged and went back to work, but was still hurt by his comments. _I can't believe him…_

It took a lot of work folding clothes, transporting them without getting wrinkles. After a few hours of work, she was finally done, she was proud of herself. _And all in one trunk too, the servants will love me._ She smiled to herself and stood up. He legs were sore from staying in one place too long. _I need to get out of here, I am not restrained. _

She made her way to the door and opened it slowly. As if hiding something, she looked both ways and then quietly closed the door. She then turned a random corner and just walked aimlessly. It took her a little while, and after a few minutes, ended up at a random door. _Hmm?_ She opened it and peeked in.

It was so horrible it made her throw up in her mouth. It was the crews quarters, and it was the most inhumane piece of work she'd seen in her life. There were no cots or hammocks, just pads on the floor. No showers, no nothing. They had meager clothing and tables. Their possessions were held in iron boxes.

They turned toward her.

"Your highness!"

They ran toward her and all bowed.

She nodded, not knowing what to do.

"What brings you here?"  
They all seemed to cringe, as if she had an angry look. She smiled, trying to make them feel more comfortable.

They loosened a bit, but not much.

"I was just walking the halls and found this door, pardon me if I intruded."

"No, its okay sire. We were just surprised to see you."

She smiled. "Well nothings wrong, go- along I suppose."

They chuckled. "Yes, your highness."

She watched as they went back to work. She saw they had bruises and cuts galore. They looked awfully skinny. Her heart pained her that she should be feasting, while they half starved. _Zuko, I'll have your head. _She quietly closed the door and stomped off. She was so angry and appalled at their situation. And to think, hundreds, thousands, live under those conditions. She was about to puke!

She found her way back to the room and decided to put her wedding ring away. As she walked in, she found Zuko sitting on the bed.

As she came in, he looked up at her. His eyes said sorry.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be down chopping off the captain's head."

"I..I am sorry Katara. I didn't mean to offend."

She was taken aback by his apology. She didn't think of him as one who would swallow his pride.

"Its okay." She whispered. "But you know what I just saw, Zuko?"

"What?" He said, looking up.

"I saw the soldiers, your soldiers, living in the most appalling conditions. I am about to have your head on a platter..!"

"Why were you down there?"

"I was exploring the ship and opened a random door, and found them."

"Oh"

"Anyways, Zuko. We are changing those conditions I will not have anyone living like that."

"They're crew men, Katara."

"They're your people Zuko."

"Ours."

"Well, then. If they're my people, they'll be well clothed fed, and bathed. I want them to be accommodated to. Do you hear?"

"You have no right talking to me like this."

"I do too. We're husband and wife, king and queen. I am queen, its half my country too."

"I actually get three fourths."

"Why?"

"I am king, I am a man."

"I am queen, I am a woman. What's the difference?"

"Men…."

"Oh, what. Are better?" She said with ice. "I have seen you men scrabble like dogs over the littlest things, and then boast for your meager achievements. Not to mention war.."

"They're stronger."

"Yep, and I bet its easy to give birth."

She stared him cold in the eyes, and he stared back. His face turned to a scowl.

"You will respect me Katara, you are my wife. Submit."

"No" She said with contempt.

He jumped up so fast, she couldn't react. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"Yes."

* * *

His mind was screaming _"No! You can't do that to her!"_ But his pride took hold and reined like a mad dog.

"You will submit, you are my wife. Get used to it."

The whole time she was wriggling and crying, trying to brake free. He squeezed harder, and he didn't realize he was bruising her.

* * *

Katara screamed in pain.

"Zuko! Stop! Stop! Your hurting me!" She sobbed and screamed while trying to get out of his grasp.

It didn't stop there, though. As his anger got stronger: so did his firebending. His hands heated up like hot irons. He didn't even realize it.

She let out one bloody scream of agony and he let go.

She slid to the ground, keeping her hands close to her chest. She sobbed until her stomach hurt. She leaned against the cold wall. _No, no! _

Her eyes were so full of tears, she couldn't see. She tried to see her wrists, but couldn't make out any clear sight. She could see red, but that was all.

After a few minutes, she couldn't breathe, she was crying so much.

All the while, Zuko was standing there watching.

_No! No! I didn't mean it! What have I done?!_

"Yes you did."

He looked around.

"You did too, she didn't submit, so you attacked. You're the husband, its what you do."

"But I didn't mean…!"

He saw Katara, sitting on the ground, writhing in pain. Her burns were severe. Her wrists were like ruby bracelets. They bled fiercely. She still tried to cry.

"Katara, I…"

"Get away!"

She pushed past him and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

REVIEW PEOPLE!!

Anyways.

You like? I hope you do. :'D

Questions, comments?

REVIEW, PLZ.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Katara locked the door immediately after closing it. Her mind was fraught with panic, and she couldn't think straight. _I have to get out of here!_ She frantically searched for a way out, something. She couldn't see anything though, her eyes were full of tears.

After a few minutes, she calmed down a little. Not all the way, but enough to think halfway. _I have got to heal these before they cause permanent damage._

She ran to the tub and ran some cold water. As the tub filled, Katara dabbed her wounds with a cloth and soap. It hurt like Hell. _Ahhhee_.

By the time she had carefully dabbed both wounds, the tub was full a few inches. She stop the water and shoved her hands under. The cool relief encased her wrists, and she healed them with little effort. When she pulled them out of the water, though, she could see a scar. An ivory bracelet around her wrist. _Oh my…._

There were a few wrinkles, not like an old lady's, but wrinkles in the scar, an untouchable pattern across her skin.

She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, her mind spinning. He husband was abusive. And she was stuck with him for life. _Maybe, maybe he didn't mean it, maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe he was not himself, maybe a demon… _

She went with the second one, which even so, provided little comfort. As all this went on, Zuko pounded at the door furiously. She didn't hear him.

* * *

"Katara-!"

He pounded and pounded. No answer, not even a whimper. _Now you've done it, you've really done it. _

He sighed and sat back on the bed. He knew that this wasn't going to fade away as his yelling would. This was very, very, long standing. She'd never get over it. Not only that, he couldn't believe what he'd done, he'd never get over it either. He hurt her, really, really bad. He loved her, so much. He struggled through his mind to figure out how he could have done that. _How could I have done this to someone I love?_

He went over a second time and knocked softly.

"Katara?"

He heard her breathe.

"..what?"

"May I come in?"

"No."

Her response was cold and strong. Yet, he could still feel her confidence dwindle, and her voice crack

"Please...Katara. I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I want to help."

"Fine.."

He could hear her soft footsteps come over to the door and open the latch. He opened the door quickly. He ran to her and embraced her. He whispered in her ear..

"I am so sorry, forgive me."

She slowly turned around and looked into his eyes with a look that said 'Why?'

He down and tighter still held her, he didn't say a word.

He could hear her breathing slow and she closed her eyes

* * *

_You can't forgive him for this Katara, look at what he did. _

But, she let herself give in and she forgave him. It was just a one time thing, nothing more. Her soul was a soft one, forgiveness was in her nature. Her soft inner water soothed her and washed over her, making her forget it ever happened. Not fully, but enough to where it seemed decent enough to bear.

"I forgive you."

He looked down at her in the eyes. His eyes sparkled, not with passion, but with repentant sorrow. She looked back with a look of softness.

In that moment, she found what truly seemed impossible: true love in him.

She found in his eyes the true love she'd always dreamed of but never felt. She treasured it. She realized that you can only find this when someone is truly sorry for their actions, their wrongs, and in this way, he said sorry for all that he had caused, the deaths, the murders.

She somehow found the strength to get up on her tiptoes and lightly kiss him. He turned his face and kissed back. They kept on kissing, but never went towards the door, they stood there, making out like true lovers in their moment.

It stopped, and they stood there looking at each other. All seemed washed away. She felt complete in every way. She found her match, her Yang. All was now perfect.

She heard a horn toll and was shaken out of her vision. She realized they must have hit land. She ran over and looked out the bathroom window and saw it was dusk. They were in Kotzut's harbor.

She walked out back into the main room and saw that servants were already taking her stuff up to the higher decks. She looked back at Zuko who was watching the servants. He walked over to her and took her arm in his.

"Time to go." He half smiled, she could tell he wasn't happy to be home.

She was again, dragged along, but more lightly, as if she were made of fine china instead of rag. They walked up on deck slowly.

It, was a sight to behold. There were soldiers on deck, on their knees. There was a crowd off shore on the docks cheering and bowing. Her eyes popped as she saw all of the people here to see them. Zuko was smiling and had his head held high. She did the same and smiled and waved. They cheered uproariously.

As she got down to the docks, all the people there stared, bowing. They looked at their new queen, she realized she must look odd being a water tribe woman. In a couple hundred feet stood a royal bargo, with 6 soldiers in full armor on each side. The walls were made of shear, and gold embellished the wooden flames. She slightly gawked at their ride to the palace.

As they neared she looked around at her new home, amazed. The buildings were on average 2-3 stories high. In the town square was a roaring fire. She suddenly turned her attention to Zuko, who had stopped and was helping her into the bargo. She got in and rearranged her skirts and sat down. Zuko just climbed in.

"Geez, do we really need this much hype?"

"They are excited over their new Queen, give them a break." He smiled widely.

She smiled a little and continued looking around. The world shifted as the soldiers lifted the royal ride. She put a hand down to keep herself up.

Zuko turned to her.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. It's homey."

He smiled, she could tell he was really happy she like it. As they proceeded, the crowd followed them, slowly. They didn't close in on the soldiers very much. They went along at a moderate speed. _I'll have to come see it when it's in full light. _

After about 30 minutes of sitting, they finally got to the palace, the crowd was gone.

Yet, a new crowd was there waiting, it was the courtiers looking and waving. The soldiers put the ride down, and Katara was helped out by Zuko. She could feel the eyes around her inspecting her, trying to look into her.

The crowd smiled and clapped. She smiled back and waved. Zuko took her arm and walked down the palace walkway and through the door. Servants opened the doors for them. They took one last look at the crowd and waved. Then, Zuko pulled her in and motioned for the doors to be closed. The minute they were closed, Zuko let go and clapped.

"How did they like me?"

"They were…indifferent." He looked at her. "I've actually never seen that look before, its strange."

In seconds, two women appeared.

"These, are your lady's maids Katara."

"Lady's maids..?"

"Personal servants."

She looked at him as if to say 'Why do I need them?' He just motioned for them to come forward. The two women were of medium height, and pale skin. Their hair was done up in a bun, and their eyes were golden. They both wore a floor length, solid red dress with long sleeves. On top of it lay a white apron. They both bowed.

"Hello, your majesty. I am Lin."

"Hello your majesty, I am Min."

She smiled at them. _So nice. _

"Pleased to meet you."

As this was going on, Zuko turned and walked down a hall.

"I'll see you at coronation!"

She wished she could go with him, she didn't know anyone here. _Wait.. Iroh! _She Was excited, she had always liked Iroh.

"Do you know where General Iroh is?"

They nodded and proceeded to walk and turned. She followed and looked at the walls as they walked by. Hundreds of paintings hung on the walls, all of the Firelords and their families. She imagined herself in a painting with Zuko and smiled.

They quickly got to the end of the hall and they knocked on the door. An old voice called form inside.

"A guest, sir."

"Let them in."

Lin opened the door and Min introduced her. _Introductions? Ugh, how tiring. _

"Katara?"

His voiced sounded happy. She walked in and smiled.

"Iroh, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just fine, you?"

"Well."

He got up from his desk and hugged her.

"I hope you had a lovely trip."

"We did, thank you."

"I am sorry to rush you, but your coronation is in an hour. You need to go."

"Its, okay, and what? In an hour?"

"They're excited, it happens."

She laughed and nodded.

"Thank you, goodbye general."

"Please, just call me Iroh, you're a part of the family now."

"Okay, bye Iroh."

He bowed and went back to his desk. She turned and found the Lin and Min motioning to go. She briskly walked out into the hall and followed them. Lin led them, and Min followed on the tail. They went down several halls, all painted a rich red with mahogany pillars on the sides. _They must have spent all the country's riches on this one palace. _

They opened a door and stood on the sides. She looked at them oddly and walked through the door.

Its was the shower/powder room. In the middle stood a chair, and behind it a small pool. Brushes and combs were on the sides. Over to the right was a mirror with different perfumes and makeup. It was all lavishly furnished. Above them was a large skylight.

"Your highness!"

A woman walked through a corridor that was to the right behind the shower station. She had brown hair and grey eyes.

"I am your Servant in regards to beauty, you can call me Lee."

_A woman named Lee whose a girl? Wow, her parents must have picked out the name before she was born._

"Nice to meet you."

"As with you your majesty."

She clapped, and two little girls came forward, no older than 10.

"These are my daughters, they will also be attending you."

She didn't introduce them, but she really didn't mind.

"Now, come, come, we need to get your hair ready."

She walked over and sat down in the shower chair.

The two girls undid her hair carefully, and they smiled at how lovely it was. They began combing and washing it with gel. _What? _

She didn't ask questions though.

They thoroughly washed and rinsed her hair. They then proceeded to rub a sweet smelling lotion into her hair. Katara felt soothed by it. _Aromatherapy? Wonderful._

After that, they dried her hair using fire bending. First, they heated their hands up, and then touched the hair and used their fingers as combs. The hair dried silky and shiny within minutes.

Katara almost stood up, but they shook their heads.

"Your majesty, we haven't done your hair yet."

Katara looked bewildered but just followed along, she'd have to learn how things were done around here. The two girls fingered her hair and put it up in several ways Katara couldn't see, she wondered what she must look like. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they let go and nodded to her smiling.

She stood up and turned toward the mirror. She gasped in surprise as she didn't recognize herself. The children looked sad.

"Oh, no, please don't be sad, I am just trying to recognize myself, that's all."

They lightened up a little and smiled.

"You girls did a beautiful job, thank you."

The girls walked out of the room smiling, giggling, and skipping. Katara kept inspecting herself, she seemed so foreign.

Her hair was tied up in the classic fire nation royal style. On top of her head, a brace kept her hair intact. She looked almost exactly like the fire nation queens in all the paintings. She felt around her hair as she watched it lay so flat. It wasn't its usually poofy self. Her hair was more radiant now than before, and although it was foreign, she was quite pleased with her appearance.

"Your highness, please sit at that chair over there, I'll be just a minute, I need to grab some powders for your skin."

She watched as she hurriedly slid out of the room. Katara sat there for a few moments still trying to get a hold of her new hair, and in a few mintues, a new face.

The woman ran back in the room and set down the items in her arms.

"Now, your highness, I am going to do your makeup. Have you ever used it before?"  
"No, actually I haven't."

"Okay, then, here's your crash course."

For ten minutes, Lee carefully massaged in lotion that was supposed to lighten her skin and keep it clear of blemishes. She then grabbed some powder and started rubbing it on her face. It was the same color as her skin. After that, she added some blush and eye makeup. After she was done, she turned Katara around, and Katara nearly fainted.

"I-I I am a whole different person."

That she was. The makeup enhanced every part of her face, especially her eyes which sparkled oddly as if with gold. Her cheeks now seemed higher, and her lips redder. She smiled and found herself wondering who she was.

"Its wonderful, thank you."

"Your welcome your highness. I need to leave now, but the tailor will be here in moments to dress you."

_Tailor?_

She shrugged and looked again. She felt tempted to call herself 'your highness'. She laughed

"Ah, Lady Katara, welcome to Kotzut."

She turned to find a man in a solid red suit holding a long dress. He was a bit old, 40-50 maybe. He smiled warmly and his eyes sparkled with youth his body no longer possessed.

"I am glad to be here, thank you."

"My name is Shoji, I am the palace tailor."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now, I got your measurements from the traveling tailor a few months ago. I've got your coronation dress all ready. She's quite the beauty, my best work in a long time."

He gave the dress to Lin, who walked motioned for Katara to walk behind the wooden screen.

They carefully unhooked her current dress and took it off her. They hung it over the top of the screen. What she didn't expect was them putting on a corset. She could breathe, just not as deeply as she liked. They tied it semi-tight. They then slipped the dress over her head and buttoned it. She slowly walked out and looked in the mirror. She actually fainted a little this time. Min caught her. She woke in a few seconds.

It, was stunning.

The top consisted of a neck line that went up to the base of her head, with flames as the edges. The sleeves were long. They hugged her skin up to her elbow and then flowed. A gold silk design was at the bottom. At her waist, the dress flowed. The underskirt was red silk, on the top lay a red overlay mesh embroidered in intricate designs of gold silk. She looked royal now.

"It turned out even more marvelous than I expected."

"Its amazing, your handiwork is so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Lin motioned for her to follow. Min, as usual was the tail.

"Now, at the coronation, as your walking up, hold your hands like this. You also must walk this way all the time." Lin instructed. She put both arms on top of each other under her sleeves.

"Hold your head high, you're the queen." Min said softly

"Now, as the doors open at the end of this hall, the coronation will be beginning."

They walked slowly forward. Katara felt butterflies build in her stomach. _Its like I am being presented on a platter. _The doors opened slowly. The lady's maids went directly to the sides and motioned forward. She walked forward and down the steps. No one bowed now. They gave her a discerning look, trying to figure her out. The courtiers were at the very sides of the line, and the towns people behind them. No music played.

The sun was setting, and the sky still was alight with fire. Zuko stood at the end smiling. It reminded her of her wedding.

As she ascended the stairs, Zuko put his arm out and nodded for her to take it. She grabbed it.

"Your doing well." He whispered.

She smiled.

An old fire sage stood holding a book and the royal artifact.

Zuko motioned for her to kneel. She did so and bowed her head.

"Do you swear to lead the people of the fire nation honorably and to rule justly all the days of your reign? Do you swear to raise your heir in the fire nation ways, and follow the old traditions?"

"I do" she said aloud.

"Then," He put the royal artifact in place inside the hair holder. "people of the fire nation, I present to you your new Fire Lady!"

The crowd cheered. She smiled and Zuko motioned for her to stand up. He took her arm and they walked. At the base of the steps, one of the fire sages handed them a scepter with fire inside. They both held it. It in Katara's right, and in Zuko's left. They walked down the path to the base of the palace. When they turned around, the crowd cheered once more and fire works went off. She smiled.

"Now, its time for celebration."

The crowd cleared and area and tables were set up. Musicians played in the background. She may be the queen, but she was 16, she still liked to party.

At first, the new Fire Lord and Lady were allowed a private dance. They danced for ten minutes in each others arms. Katara was so happy. Just her and him dancing. When they were done, they bowed to each other and went off the stage to their private table at the front.

Then, the real celebration began. Courtiers and townspeople alike filled the area. They feasted and danced. She could see many young couples and smiled at their happiness.

* * *

Zuko was fulfilled. As he looked at the celebration, he could see many happy years ahead for the nation, and for the both of them. He smiled widely and laughed as he hadn't done in so many years. He looked over at his wife who smiled and laughed. Her beauty lit up the area, and her laugh alone could make the fire bend. He put his arm around her shoulder and she took his hand. They leaned into each other and watched the merriment.

For hours it was like this, the smiles, the music, the food. He just kept on relaxing.

* * *

At about 10 o'clock, Katara noticed the poorer citizens come up to the table. She noticed they got less and she scowled. One little girls who came up in rags was pushed over and the server pointed her to the exit she cried. Katara got furious and stood up. People looked over and she walked off her platform. Zuko looked confused.

She walked briskly over to the serving table.

"Sir, what were you doing?"

"Your highness, she begged for more."

"And why shouldn't she get more?"

"She already had her share."

"Well, how hypocritical is that? This small child can't get more yet the courtiers eat till their hearts content and they still can feast at home!" She yelled strongly. "I order you to give this girl all she wants, and all the food that anyone of her family asks for. Our wonderful cooked has prepared this, and should be eaten with joy!"

She picked up the small girl.

"Now, what would you like?"

"Oh! Youw Highness! Anwthwing!"

She smiled and dished out a plate with only the finest on it. "Here you go."

The girl ran off laughing. "Thank wou!"

She laughed. "Let us continue!" She clapped twice and returned to her seat.

She walked up and sat down again, but Zuko wasn't smiling anymore.

"What?" She smiled happily.

"What was that?" He said sharply.

"I was doing what I am supposed to do as Fire Lady-serve the people."

"Yea, but not _them."_

"Them? You act as if they are disease."

"They are in a way." He said with his eyes squinting.

She scowled. _Ah, so this is what he must have thought of me, and maybe still does._

"Whatever you say Mr. Firelord."

He looked over. His eyes burned with slight agitation. She just smiled and drank her wine. He turned back and put his arm around her, seemingly trying to be happy.

The night overall went well, it was peaceful and full of food and joy. The peasants took a liking to her because of the fact that she defended the girl, and she was proud of herself that she defended her.

* * *

Zuko looked out on the party, and he knew he wasn't supposed to be thinking if anything he had to do in the morning. _I don't want to get up!_

As the party wound down, the last to go were the courtiers, who shook bowed and smiled politely and left, their faces not betraying the new gossip they may have learned. The peasants had gone earlier, they had to get up in the morning for various reasons.

The party was over and the food was put away. Zuko escorted his wife back to their chambers. As he walked, he felt eyes staring, and felt more protective over Katara. He felt possessive, as if anyone could possibly take her now.

* * *

Katara's nearly dropped. She had seen a lot of things on her travels with Aang, but this took the biggest slice of cake. Their suite was as large as 2 igloos in the South Pole. In the middle, a bed covered in rich silks dominated. It was a platform, and was decorated with gold, mahogany, and red. It was about the size of a carriage. Throughout the room, the red paint made the room wonderfully romantic. The low, flickering candles making the mood slip into a subtle love. She saw a sitting area, dressers, closets, and even a changing area, but all she could think of right now was Zuko.

She turned and looked up at him. He looked down and smiled. He whispered.

"How do you like it?"

She smiled, and blushed. "Its beyond what I would have thought."

"Then, let this night be your trip to the stars."

He gently started kissing her. She loved it so, it was tender and not needing of anything else but their obvious love of each other. That light kissing turned into hardcore making out. It seemed as if they ate each others faces. They made their way over to the bed and got under the covers, no, it was too hot.

They felt each other heating up, especially Zuko who was raging with inner fire. He almost glowed. She didn't glow, but was just as excited.

They just kept on doing this, and then they started taking each others clothes off. It got down to serious business.

As all this was going on, Katara couldn't help but think of her future as Queen, and she froze. She didn't want to come to terms with the fact that soon, she would have to produce an heir. She didn't know her fertility, and quite frankly, this was only the second or third time she'd tried, so she didn't know. She'd just have to wait a couple of weeks, and see what the future had in store. Only thing was, she had never thought about raising her child in the fire nation. And wasn't too comfortable with it. On top of that: She didn't feel old enough to be a mother.

* * *

**A/N:**

You like, yes?

This was a fluffy chapter, and as I wrote it I was happy :]

I haven't gotten to the actual meat of the plot yet, and I am still putting in and taking out.

But, comment, rate, point out, whatever.

I WANNNTTTT REVVVEEEIIIIWWWWSSS

So, do as I say and go write something. ;]

So sorry it took so long, school started, and it sucks.


End file.
